Flameheart Part III: Coruscant
by Rita Marx
Summary: The Jedi make a startling discovery about the past. Crossover with Star Wars and Poltergeist: The Legacy.


Title: Flameheart Part III: Coruscant  
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com   
Keeper of the Flamesword O==[={={={==   
"Flameheart" The Padparadscha Lightsabre   
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU/Adventure  
Summary: The Jedi make a startling discovery about the past.   
Crossover between Star Wars and Poltergeist: The Legacy.   
# Part 3 of 3 in the first branch of the Portal Series. #   
Setting: Coruscant/Old Republic (pre-TPM)  
Longwinded Generic Disclaimer: Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from the movies belongs to George Lucas. Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from   
Poltergeist: The Legacy belongs to MGM/UA. Everything else, including Maria's   
Flamesword is mine. And no, I'm not making any $$$ off this, Bubba the Bookie said Republic dataries are no good -- only real money.   
Plot bunny: This plot bunny hopping along after her sibs. She recommends reading Parts I & II for background info on Maria. Somethings will make a lot more sense.  
Feedback: Please, my ego and my bunnies crave it. Flames will be nuked @={  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Just let me know so I can go visit. :)   
Note: //Telepathy.// ~One's own thoughts to themselves~ [Memories] Sounds   
Author's note: The Jedi dress uniform comes from _Blind Date_ by Darth Patches. (Thanx for your permission D.P.) The dragon tattoo idea comes from the cover of _The Burning City_ by Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle.   
  
+ ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ +   
  
~Well...at least it isn't so bad any more.~ For much of the journey from Topolakeah, she had been miserable. What should have been an exciting, first time experience was marred by a bought of mild space sickness. It was just enough to make her feel lousy, but not enough to really knock her off her feet. Maria cautiously turned over in the narrow bunk, mindful of her queasy stomach.   
  
SPLAT Groan   
  
Swish The door to her quarters opened and a pair of brown boots came into view. "Maria, are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm OK, Obi-Wan...I'm just examining the floor...I think the cleaning crew missed a spot," she replied in a small voice.  
  
Gently, a pair of warm hands cradled her against a broad chest. Green eyes, dark with concern looked her over, and into her. She could feel him using the Force to check her over, making sure she was all right.   
  
"Really, I'm fine, Obi-Wan. I just fell out of bed," she reassured him as he slowly helped her to her feet.   
  
"I just came to let you know, we'll be arriving in an hour."   
  
"Great! I'm really looking forward to this. I'll just hop in for a quick shower and meet you up front."   
  
Satisfied his new friend wasn't trying to bluff about how she was feeling, the young Jedi apprentice nodded. "You know where to find us."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
In the lounge, Qui-Gon looked up from his data pad, "How is she?"   
  
"Doing better, Master. It seems the more time passes, the better she feels. Still, I wish there was some way to help her. It's a shame her first interstellar trip has to be such a miserable one. At least she was able to move around some. She'll join us after she takes a shower."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The jump out of hyperspace was as beautiful as the jump in. This time the   
entire forward screen of the cockpit de-exploded into a spectacular display of reverse fireworks. Streaks of light slowed to coalesce into pinpoints of light.   
  
Maria soon had her first glimpse of another world from space. In the distance, dots of light could be tracked coming and going like fireflies dancing around a glowing flower. That flower was Coruscant, the Capitol of the Galactic Republic. Hanging suspended against the black velvet of space the planet sparkled like a diamond.   
  
The Jedi could feel the excitement and wonder radiating from the young woman. From a small blue and green world that had yet to reach its nearest planetary neighbor in space, she was awe-struck at the sight before her now. Obi-Wan looked over to the copilot's seat and smiled at her. "Are you strapped in well? The landing can sometimes get a little rough." Maria checked her harness and tried to restrain herself from pressing her nose against the cockpit window.   
  
In the pilot's seat, Obi-Wan acknowledged his clearance to land. "We're currently in a holding pattern, but we'll be landing directly at the Temple, Master."   
  
"Very good."   
  
"Since we have to wait, Maria, we can show you more of the planet before we land."   
  
"Great! Now that my stomach has finally decided to cooperate, maybe I can enjoy what's left of this journey." Her dark eyes were filled with a light that could easily out-shine the planet itself.   
  
Behind her, the Jedi Master replied. "At least you were able to enjoy the best parts of the journey -- the beginning and the end. There's not much to do, or see in hyperspace. We're both glad you feel well enough to enjoy this part of the trip."   
  
She twisted against the restraints to smile at him, "Me too."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Obi-Wan thanked the pilot of the small transport for allowing him to bring the ship in and for letting Maria sit in the copilot's seat.   
  
"Anytime, Kenobi," the pilot purred giving him a saucy wink and licking her lips suggestively. The pilot and copilot were both good friends of his and had even gone out together various times in the past. The copilot stood in the doorway, refusing to budge as he was forced to brush against her to leave the cockpit. After a kiss, she allowed him to join his master in the lounge.   
  
Standing next to Maria in front of the ramp, Obi-Wan clasped her hand, "Nervous?"   
  
"Some," she nodded, acknowledging the butterflies in her stomach.   
  
Qui-Gon rested his large hands on her shoulders. "Some of the Council are here to greet us and to welcome you to your new home world, little one."   
  
As the trio walked down the ramp, Maria was shocked at the size of everything. The buildings were even more gigantic than she had presumed. Even at night they looked humongus as they came in, and in her mind she had downplayed their size to adjust for the height at which she has seen them. But now, they were *still* humongus! Her jaw dropped as she realized the buildings must have been hundreds of thousands of feet tall. She shook her head and decided to think about that later. Right now, however, she had to concentrate on just catching her breath. A gentle squeeze on her hand brought her attention back.   
  
The landing lights from the transport illuminated the greeting party. Three members of the Jedi Council were waiting for them at the end of the landing platform. The Jedi bowed in greeting to the Council. Maria brought her right hand to the brim and tipped her cap to them with a nod and a smile.   
  
A small, green being stood before her, studying her with kind eyes as his long, pointed ears perked up. "Greetings to you the Council brings, Mistress Starjen."   
  
Breaking out into a huge grin, Maria replied, "Thank you Master Yoda. I've been looking forward to coming here. Please, you may call me by my first name, Maria."   
  
"How was your flight, Maria?"  
  
"A bit rough, Master Windu. Now I know what a mild case of space sickness feels like," she answered crossing her eyes.   
  
"Maria, I'd like to introduce Master Depa Billaba," Qui-Gon interjected.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maria," greeted Master Billaba.   
  
Maria's heart gave a lurch. Remove the small, red dot from the center of her forehead and the bridge of her nose, and Master Depa looked a lot like one of her aunts from South America. Long, straight black hair, and olive skin with dark brown eyes, the Jedi Master's warm smile said 'Hello.'   
  
In her current state of mind, Maria kept her greeting short, "Hello, I'm happy to meet you."   
  
A shuffle of feet and the tapping of Master Yoda's gimmer stick caught everyone's attention. "Come, move we should. Rain tonight, it is scheduled to. Wet, I do not wish to get."   
  
With Obi-Wan on one side and Master Billaba on the other, Maria followed the party into the Jedi Temple. ~There'll be time enough later to gawk at everything,~ she reminded herself. A warm comfortable feeling came over her and she knew she was going to really like Master Billaba. ~And Master Yoda? Who *couldn't* like that little green guy?~   
  
"You don't seem to have brought much with you," Master Billaba said. "Tomorrow afternoon I'll take you shopping so you can get some more clothing."   
  
Maria quietly chuckled. "That would be very appreciated, Ma'am," she replied. "And you're correct, I didn't bring much of anything with me. I sure wasn't planning on leaving my own world when I packed my bag."   
  
"We'll see you settled into your quarters, Maria," Qui-Gon commented. "Then, if you feel up to it we'll take you down for a late dinner."   
  
"Yes, I'd like that. I think my stomach will finally cooperate on the idea of food."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
A relaxing, warm feeling slowly seeped into her senses as she slowly woke. The sun felt *so* good on her back. She could stay here forever.  
  
"Now what are you smiling about, little one?" A familiar chuckle stole into her sleepy brain.   
  
"Good Morning, Qui-Gon," came her sleepy reply. Yawn "Ever get that feeling when you wish you were a cat, just so you could spend the entire day lounging in the sun, in the middle of the floor? I have always found sunbathing *so* relaxing."   
  
"We checked on you earlier for breakfast, but you were sound asleep."   
  
"I missed breakfast?"   
  
"Yes. We're scheduled to meet with the Council in half an hour. Your presence has been requested."   
  
Maria's eyes got wide. "They want me there?"   
  
"Yes. They would like to speak with you. I believe they merely would like to hear your version of what happened on Topolakeah."   
  
"Oh," she nodded. That made sense. "OK, I can be ready in fifteen minutes."   
  
Ten minutes later, she entered the main room of the small apartment she had been given. Fastening two small clips into her hair to keep it out of her face she greeted her padawan friend, " 'Morning, Obi-Wan."   
  
"Good Morning. We trust you slept well?"   
  
"Yes, very. I shall have to remember to get an alarm clock today. The sooner I can re-adjust my body clock to local time the better off I'll be." She paused to pull on her cowboy jacket and make sure her Flameheart, her sword was securely tucked behind her. "After you, gentlemen."   
  
Several minutes later Maria stood before the double doors leading to the Jedi Council Chamber and tried not to be nervous. She had been informed that only some of the Council members were humanoid, but most were not.   
  
"Relax, Maria," Qui-Gon said. "They only have a few questions about what happened at the mansion."   
  
"I thought you would have submitted a written report."   
  
"We do," replied Obi-Wan. "But, they always want us to follow up with an oral report." He shot his master a glance. They were the only Jedi with standing orders to give both a written and an oral report before the Council.   
  
Qui-Gon put one hand on her shoulder and sent her a wave of reassurance. She acknowledged his effort with a smile. She began to breathe deeply in her own effort to slow her rapid heartbeat.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
"About as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."   
  
The doors opened and she followed the Jedi in. As they bowed to the Council, Maria saluted by bringing her fingertips to her hairline, then sweeping them down and to her side with a slight nod.   
  
Master Yoda caught her glance as she came up. His ears drooped ever so slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Trust, I do, you slept well, Mistress Maria," he stated more than asked.   
  
"Yes, Master Yoda, I did."  
  
"To your face, what happened?"   
  
She brought one hand up to the side of her face and tenderly touched the two dark bruises marring her complexion. With a chagrined expression she explained, "This one," she said fingering her cheekbone. "I got when I fell out of bed. The one on my jaw, I got at the Gras family mansion."   
  
"Yes. A harmless mission that was to be," he commented looking at Master Windu.   
  
"The original mission was, Master Yoda. The secondary mission...was more complicated."   
  
Master Windu spoke up, "I apologize for putting you in such danger. I hope you were not seriously hurt, Maria."   
  
"No, sir, I was not. I've been hurt plenty worse in the past. It's nothing to be concerned about. Really," she shrugged.   
  
"Read the report, we have. Now, *hear* what happened, we would like. Master Jinn, proceed, you will."   
  
For the next few hours, the trio took turns relating the events leading up to the brokered sales agreement on Topolakeah between the owner of an old, haunted family mansion and the ambassador of a neighboring planet.   
  
The Gras family mansion and surrounding property had been sold to the government of their neighboring planet, Goblah for use as an embassy. The ambassador demanded his money back on the grounds the large building was unsuitable. When pressed for a reason, the ambassador claimed it was haunted. Upon investigating the mansion, they discovered a demon and his demon-hounds were responsible for holding back the spirits of many innocent children who had been murdered -- sacrificed to a demon in return for power over the land.   
  
For four generations, the souls of these young children could not find peace. Even in death, as they tried to escape, they were hunted down within the confines of the mansion. For four generations, no one lived there, or even dared to stay the night. For four generations, the souls of innocents were trapped in a hellish limbo, trapped within the many statues and sculptures that held them frozen in time throughout the mansion.   
  
Then it was her turn to be interviewed. Maria was asked many questions about the Legacy and her place in it. She told them the Legacy was a secret, organization, with offices worldwide. Each office, or "House," as they were called, did their part to protect and defend the innocent against the Darkness known as Evil.   
  
The Council was curious about the fact that she, a non-Jedi was clearly chosen as the go-between for a spirit that should have been one with the Force, yet clearly was being held back, unable to continue onward. "This is not uncommon," she explained. "A lot of people are what we call 'Channels.' They act as an intermediary with people who have died. Sometimes the spirit of the deceased will actually speak through the channel."   
  
"A channel are you, then, Mistress Maria?" Yoda asked.   
  
She shook her head, "No, sir. I'm not."   
  
"Then explain this, how do you?"  
  
She was at a loss to explain this. "I can't. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before," was all she could say.   
  
Interestingly, for whatever reason, the Council didn't ask about her unusual lightsabre. She thought this was curious, but didn't say anything. All questioning was focused on the events at the mansion.   
  
At the end of the meeting, she and the Council agreed to have her meet with some of their scientists to help them learn about her world.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
It was late afternoon, when she returned from her shopping spree with Master Depa, Maria put away her new clothing and the few personal items she needed. Even though the Master assured her that she need not worry about price, nor be shy, she kept her purchases down to a realistic minimum. Although, Depa did manage to talk her into getting a few shirts of various colors, her only indulgences were some colorful ribbons and clips for her hair. She didn't want to be greedy or take advantage of her hosts. "I wouldn't feel comfortable. That's not the way I was raised. I want to be able to make my own way in this world," she explained when the kind Jedi Master tried to encourage her to indulge more.   
  
Setting her alarm, she settled onto the carpet in front of the large window and fell asleep in the sun for a quick catnap. This would leave her with plenty of time to surf the Temple's online computer library before dinner.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
As she finished running a ribbon through one of her side braids, the doorbell chimed. Opening the door, she stepped back allowing Master Jinn and his Padawan to enter. "Have a seat, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."   
  
Qui-Gon watched as she carefully pulled part of her hair up into a high ponytail on her left side. He felt an old memory tapping in his brain, trying to be recognized, but as in the past several days, the thought escaped him. He decided that tonight he would meditate on this. Why is something buried so deep in his memory that he can not access it? What could that memory be? What was its connection to this young lady from a world, in a galaxy unknown to the Republic? A world that did not have midi-chlorians as his worlds did.   
  
A vision came into his mind. [A pair of small hands deftly pulled a colorful ribbon through a set of twin braids set high on raven-black hair. Then the braids were twisted over each other to form a thick crown of black and rainbow. A graceful neck led to a white dress heavily embroidered with tiny X's to form patterns flowing down the back. Small, gold filigree earrings dangled from her earlobes. A golden chain bound with a sturdy clasp rested on suntanned skin...]   
  
"All set." Maria's voice brought him out of the vision. He blinked hard as he looked her over. Her beribboned braids were twisted around each other into a crown. Half her hair she left loose and flowing down her back. This was a modified version of his vision.   
  
"I like what you've done to your hair, Maria," Obi-Wan complimented. She blushed as he gathered her hand into the crook of his arm. "No Temple food tonight, my friend. Tonight we treat you to one of our favorite restaurants. Shall we go?" He looked at his master with a questioning light in his eye. //Master? Is something wrong?//  
  
//No, Padawan.// "Where is your jacket?" he asked her. "It's going to get rather cool tonight."   
  
"I got it right here," she said picking it up from behind the couch. Swinging it on she took a step toward the door with Obi-Wan and stopped. Suddenly, she had the strong impression that she was leaving something very important behind. She looked around the room.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at her to inquire, "Where is your 'sabre? A Jedi *never* goes anywhere without it, Maria."   
  
As she looked at both warriors a strong feeling came over her. It was the same feeling that told her at the waterfall that her future was about to change. Only this time the feeling was darker, almost like a warning for her to *take the Flamesword*. Almost in a trance-like state she nodded and went to retrieve her weapon from her nightstand. Tentatively grasping the cool metal cylinder she closed her hand around it. Straightening up she caught her reflection in the window. A thought, unbidden flashed through her mind, 'A warrior never goes anywhere without his, or her weapon. It is a *part* of you. You *never* leave it behind -- for any reason.' It seemed almost as if the sword itself were speaking to her. ~I'll not leave you behind again, Flameheart,~ She offered up a small prayer as she clutched the religious medals beneath her shirt.   
  
Returning to the main room she tucked the sword securely into her waistband behind her.   
  
A disapproving look crossed Qui-Gon's face. "You're not going to wear it like that, are you?"   
  
Maria shrugged, "I've always carried it like this."   
  
"Obi-Wan, tomorrow you will help her find a belt the right size for her."   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The walk from the temple was a comfortable one. A light breeze ruffled her hair. The lights from the many air vehicles reminded again her of fireflies. Her friends guided her as they pointed out some of the sights along the way.   
  
The Jedi were genuinely delighted at her enthusiasm for a new world and all its offerings. They laughed with her when she nearly fell over backwards for trying to look up at the tall buildings. Occasionally, a street light would pop and burn out.   
  
At length, Qui-Gon held out a hand toward a darkened door. "Here we are."   
Tucked away on a side street, the quaint restaurant could be easily missed if not for the sputtering neon sign above the door.   
  
Entering the foyer, Maria was greeted with a peaceful décor. ~The more things change, the more they stay the same,~ she grinned. This could have been any nice restaurant, in any city, in any country. Booths lined two walls, while rectangular tables lined the third. In the center space were the customary round tables. For dinner, a small, lit candle sat in the center of a snow-white tablecloth. The cozy restaurant was nearly empty this night. A few Jedi greeted Master Jinn and his Padawan along the way to their table in the back half.   
  
Qui-Gon pulled out a chair for his guest, placing her to face the entrance, so she could view everything and everyone.   
  
Wearing a full brown skirt and a white blouse, the waitress, a non-human with scales and spines down her back, brought the menus. She explained the daily special and took their drink order. When she came back, they were ready to order dinner.   
  
A loud call from a back corner caught Qui-Gon's attention. Excusing himself, he went to say a few words with a fellow Master.   
  
As she leaned her chair back, Obi-Wan watched her cross her arms. A slight smile graced her lips. With a shock, the Padawan realized he was seeing a similarity between her and his master. During quiet moments, Qui-Gon would prop his chair back on two legs and cross his arms. Obi-Wan ran a covert scan on Maria, but got nothing. Her shields were locked tight as she turned to smile at him. Mentally, he shrugged. ~Just a coincidence -- they don't even come from the same galaxy.~   
  
Looking at Obi-Wan and the few other Jedi in the restaurant, Maria noticed her shirt for the first time.   
  
Leaning over to whisper in her ear Obi-Wan inquired, "What are you thinking that makes you blush?"   
  
"I just realized, without really even *thinking* about it, it seems nearly all the shirts and pants I picked up today are all the same color; tan and khaki. I could be mistaken for something I'm not -- a Jedi. I assure you, the choice in clothing was quite unintentional. When I'm working in the field, I always wear these colors; they're neutral and cool."   
  
"Where did Master Billaba take you?"   
  
"A department store called 'Wally's World', I believe. In fact, now that I think about it, it's near by. Maybe a couple of blocks from here."   
  
"If necessary, we can make another shopping trip."   
  
"Well, in all honesty, she did talk me into getting a few more colorful outfits."   
  
A pair of hands gently pushed her upright. "Careful, Maria."   
  
"I am, Qui-Gon. I do this all the time," she replied tilting her head back to see him.   
  
As he returned to his seat, Qui-Gon motioned toward someone just coming in. "Mace, come join us."   
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon. If there are no objections," he looked at Maria, seeking polite approval to join them.   
  
"As we say back home, sir, 'The more the merrier.' Please do."   
  
The Senior Council member gave the waitress his order and settled into the seat opposite the young lady. "How was your first day on Coruscant, Maria? How are you adjusting, so far?"  
  
"Everything is about what I expected, sir," she nodded. "There is just *so* much to see! I don't even know where to begin. I spent some time in the computer library before dinner and...I feel like a kid in a candy store. I don't know where to start...It's a bit overwhelming."   
  
Windu gave one of his rare smiles and nodded, "Yes, I can imagine. It's a lot to take in at once." Then the smile vanished, "Knowing your world doesn't have extra-planetary contact, I thought Topolakeah would be a good...safe place to introduce you to the many cultures in the Republic. I feel must apologize for any hurt that mission caused you, Maria."   
  
"It *was* a good place to start, Master Windu. That was a excellent idea...And I accept your apology," she said gracefully. "I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the library learning about your worlds."   
  
"The Star Map room would be a good place to learn about various worlds," offered Obi-Wan.   
  
"An excellent idea, Padawan. Why don't you show her tomorrow after breakfast," his Master suggested.   
  
"After breakfast, Master?"   
  
"Yes, I'll excuse you from your studies for the next day, so you can show her around."   
  
"Thank you, Master," he grinned.   
  
"Thank you," she smiled at him.   
  
As they waited for dinner to arrive, Mace took out a rectangular paddle and a set of tiny screwdrivers. He continued to chat as the conversation continued.   
  
Curious, Maria finally asked, "What is that you're working on?"   
  
"It's a testing screen. This is what we use to test Initiates to see if they qualify for further training." He looked up sheepishly at Qui-Gon. "Don't tell Master Yoda, but I dropped it."   
  
"Tell him what, Mace?" Qui-Gon retorted with an innocent smirk.   
  
"I had to replace the screen, which is what I'm doing now," he explained. "Ah, done! That last screw just didn't want to go in." He looked at the young lady across from him. "Perhaps after dinner you can help me test it."   
  
Nodding, she replied, "I'm game."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"Would anyone like dessert?" the waitress lisped.   
  
"No thank you, none for me," Maria answered when all eyes turned toward her.   
  
As the table was cleared Master Windu again brought out the testing screen and gave Maria a stern look. "Ready?"  
  
She held up one hand to stop him, "Not so fast, Master Windu. First, I'd like to know little more about this. What are the rules? How does this work?"   
  
"This device will project random figures onto the screen and you simply call you whatever figure you think it is. The figures can be animate or inanimate objects. There is no pass or fail, just say whatever comes to mind. The results are stored, and can be studied and analyzed later."   
  
Maria nodded. "I get it. Derek and Alex like to occasionally run me through similar tests."   
  
"They have testing screens, as well?"  
  
"No. They've never used anything this elaborate. Although, they could use a program to have the computer randomly select items like what you have here. Usually, they use an ordinary deck of playing cards."   
  
"How does that work?"   
  
"A regular deck of cards had four suits, each with thirteen cards. You shuffle the deck and have someone call what suit it is."   
  
Mace was curious, "How well do you do?"   
  
"Depends. Sometimes I do *very* well, sometimes I don't even get ten cards called right," she shrugged. "It also depends on who I do it with. Alex was an 'Enhancer.' When she would work with me, I would score *a lot* higher -- well over fifty-percent correct. But, *only* with her. And, I'm not consistent."   
  
Master Windu looked at his test subject with a serious glow in his eyes. "Begin whenever you're ready."   
  
Propping her elbows on the table, Maria dropped her forehead into her hands. Quietly, she began calling off whatever came to mind. "...tree...chalice...a transport of some kind..." After a time, she came to an impression of an object in her mind that she didn't know what to call. "Uh,...I've hit a brick wall here. I don't know what to call that one." Digging into her pockets, she brought out a small notepad and a pen. She sketched out a crude outline of what she wanted to express and shoved it to the center of the table. "What is that?"   
  
"A Med-corder," Qui-Gon informed. "It's used to gather medical information from patients."   
  
"Keep going," Windu encouraged.   
  
The Jedi could feel a build up of energy, but because a test was in progress, could not investigate to locate the source of this unusual energy.   
  
Shaakash A light fixture above a nearby table shattered. The Jedi seated on either side of Maria moved to shield her from the flying glass fragments.   
  
"Blast it!" Maria cussed. "I think somebody really needs to complain to the power company. That's been happening all day!" She looked at her fingertips as she brought them away from her cheek. A spot of blood dotted the tips.   
  
Master Windu watched her as Qui-Gon laid his fingers on the small cut and closed his eyes. Maria's eyes went wide and darted to the Council member. Her cheek tingled with a warm, fuzzy energy she could feel coursing through her skin.   
  
After a moment, Qui-Gon removed his fingers and smiled, "All gone. The cut has been healed." He informed her, his blue eyes glowed brightly into hers.   
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I used the Force to encourage your skin to heal a little faster."   
  
"I *felt* that! A warm, tinglely feeling?" He nodded. "That's how you helpped mend Alex's broken leg at the waterfall."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon."   
  
"My pleasure." He looked at Mace with a new light in his eye.   
  
"What do you mean 'that's been happening all day'?" Obi-Wan inquired.   
  
"All ready two lights exploded in my quarters. I'm starting to really get very annoyed with this. Master Billaba showed me how to report the problem." Taking a deep breath to control her heart rate, she shot Master Windu a questioning glance. "Are we finished, or do we continue?"   
  
Picking up the testing screen, he said, "The test isn't over yet. Do you wish to continue?"   
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."   
  
The testing continued as she called off more images that came into her mind. "Oh, for crying out loud," she slapped a hand onto the table. *Why* would I suddenly be thinking of a woolly mammoth? That can't possibly be right. You guys don't even know what a woolly mammoth is. You don't have them here. *We* don't even have them...anymore. They've been extinct for thousands of years."   
  
"Describe a woolly mammoth," Mace asked.   
  
Reaching for her notepad again, Maria rendered a sketch of the animal in her mind. Looking over her shoulder, Qui-Gon raised on brow. "You need to learn to trust your feelings, little one. Remove the tusks and trunk, and give the animal a set of large, curving horns, and add a much thicker, longer tail." She did as he requested.   
  
"A bantha," Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
"A 'Bantha'?" She studied the sketch, a dozen questions ran through her mind. She shook her head.   
  
"What was it you called it at the waterfall? 'Parallel Evolutionism'?"   
  
The impact of what he was trying to say hit her. "Okaayyy, so I stand corrected -- you do have woolly mammoths here in your world! Is there a zoo I can visit?" He nodded. "I seems my wish list of things I want of see first is growing again."   
  
"We're nearly done, Maria," Windu encouraged.   
  
"Of course..." As she continued a fuzzy feeling began to tingle at the back of her head. She started calling items she was more familiar with, "mountains... the castle...the Golden State Bridge...my university...my church...my car... roadway...palm tree...beach...hammock...me in a hammock at the beach..." She started getting a bit giggly. "Oh, gawd. It must be past my bedtime. I apologize for the giggle-fit. Whenever I stay up late, I start acting like this. I start giggling at every little thing for absolutely *no* reason...Maybe I shouldn't have had that last coffee...Sorry..."  
  
"Finished." Master Windu placed the testing screen on the table. His face was unreadable.   
  
"Oh, GOOD!" Maria began lightly tapping her head on the edge of the table. "I'm glad that's *over*. Somebody give me a tranquilizer!" She surveyed the two Jedi Masters. Turning red, she turned to the Padawan. "Better yet, somebody get me out of here," she pleaded. "I'm usually *not* like this, *really*! I'm not!" Pushing back her seat, she got up. "If you gentlemen will please, excuse me, I think maybe some fresh air will help."   
  
With a nod from his Master, Obi-Wan put his arm around her as they headed for the door. As they exited, the multi-colored sign above the restaurant exploded, showering the two with sparks. Maria bit her lip to refrain from cussing. A stray thought flashed through her mind -- one she didn't want to acknowledge.   
  
Qui-Gon looked sternly at his friend. //What happened, Mace? Every Jedi in the room felt something.//  
  
//I don't know, Qui-Gon. I've never seen anything like this before. She took control of the screen at the end. Some of those last few images were like nothing we have in our world. There were very distinct and very detailed, so they could only be something specific -- something she projected. Even though her world doesn't have midi-chlorians as ours does, I still want a blood test done on her. Tomorrow, I want her checked out by the healers. I want to know more about her.//   
  
//I'll arrange it, Mace.// Both Masters ran through the questions in their minds as they looked up at the broken light fixture.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
In silence, the two friends walked down one of the elevated walkways that crossed the city like a giant spider's web. A gentle breeze played with her dark hair. With a shake of her head, Maria tossed the errant locks out of her face. A gentle hug around her shoulder brought her back to reality.   
  
"Feeling better?"   
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan. I'm feeling...more like my usual self. Oh, that is really embarrassing when that happens. For some reason I get like that only when I stay up past my usual bedtime," she explained leaning into him. Hiding her face with her hands, she moaned, "I looked like a complete idiot, didn't I? I'm gonna have to really apologize for that."   
  
Swinging in front of her, Obi-Wan gave her a light-hearted chuckle. "Stop that." He pulled her hands away and guided them to his waist. "You forget, we know from the waterfall and Topolakeah what seriousness you are capable of. Don't worry about it. Becoming acclimatized to a whole new world can be rather stressful. Everyone needs to let go every now and again."   
  
"Even Jedi? How do you 'let go'?"   
  
"We meditate."   
  
"Oh...So, why don't you show me some of the local sights, since we're out here?"   
  
With a quick hug, Obi-Wan led Maria at a leisurely pace down some of the 'streets.'   
  
"Every night there are street performers in the plaza up ahead. You never know who or what to expect. Sometimes they're street actors, bards, and even musicians. Let's see what tonight's entertainment will be."   
  
Stopping at an 'overpass' where one walkway crossed over another they leaned onto the railing. A street lamp near a bench lit them from behind. Below them was another plaza sparsely populated with groups of street performers busking for whatever credits the passersby felt they were worthy of. Directly below them was a small band of musicians playing some serious lively jazz. Not quite the kind you could dance to, but it sure got her toes tapping.   
  
"Looks like we have the best seat in the house," Obi-Wan whispered in her ear as he put his arms around her.   
  
She leaned back just a bit, resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't normally care for jazz, but these guys are *good*. They should get a recording contract."   
  
Obi-Wan saw a smile beginning to sweep across her lips. "I'm glad you like it, Maria." He dropped his head and pressed a quick kiss against her neck.   
  
She raised her right hand to gently massage his scalp just behind his braid. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Obi-Wan."   
  
"I'm happy you've enjoyed your first day on Coruscant."   
  
He continued tracing small nips on her neck. She inhaled sharply as a flood of lightening coursed through her veins. Her knees nearly buckled and would have if she had not been pinned between the railing and her admirer. She sought to enjoy this moment. ~It isn't every day you get to enjoy a new experience,~ she thought to herself. Living in California where the ideal beauties are all tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, and stacked, she never fit in. Maria was of just less than average height and had a slight build. She and carried the raven-black hair and dark olive complexion of her mother from Peru.   
  
Obi-Wan continued his attentions by tracing a path to her ear. She chuckled, "That tickles." Her blood was ringing in her ears. A small whisper of a gasp escaped into her ear as his arms hugged her tighter. Then his full weight dropped onto her shoulder and back as his knees buckled. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
His only answer was a slight groan as he collapsed.   
  
Turning in his arms she propped him up by his shoulders and tried to keep him from falling. "Obi-Wan! What's happened?"   
  
Suddenly, a familiar feeling slammed into her head. Her senses screamed a warning to her. Something nearby was a serious threat to her. Looking around Maria gently guided Obi-Wan to the ground. "Obi-Wan!" she again called. Her would-be admirer was out cold and her senses were on high alert.   
  
From the 'alley' between buildings behind them a low whirling noise caught her attention. Stepping away from her friend to find more room to maneuver, she reached behind her and pulled her Flamesword into the ready position. Three small, round 'droids,' as she had heard them called raced towards her.   
  
Maria activated her fiery sword and waited. The first one shot a red energy beam that glanced off the guardrail behind her. The second's shot narrowly missed her head as she ducked to cover Obi-Wan. Grabbing his lightsabre, she turned it backwards and activated it. With her own blade she attacked, the second she used as a shield when she raised her arm to block an incoming shot.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
A cry for help slammed into Qui-Gon's head. "Mace, Obi-Wan and Maria are in trouble! I no longer feel Obi-Wan's presence!" he informed his friend as he rushed out the door.   
  
Using the Force to accelerate his speed, Qui-Gon turned a corner and saw Maria forcing back three droids, trying to get as much space between them and his fallen Padawan.   
  
A silver spray shot out from one attack droid. Maria barely ducked in time. The leading edge of the spray-net snagged her crown, pulling the braids apart. The net wrapped itself around Obi-Wans's legs and tightened itself around him.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed forward to her aid. He lifted his lightsabre and fell to his knees. //Stay back, Mace!// He was able to warn his friend as darkness filled his mind and his vision.   
  
Stumbling on his feet, Windu stopped in his tracks and reached out into the Force to determine what could have knocked out his friend.   
  
A burst of sparks drew his attention as one droid blew up after being cleaved neatly in two by Maria's orange-pink blade. He could not sense the energy released from the explosion. In fact, he could not sense her at all. There was a void around her. Realization dawned on him. Something was creating a null-Force bubble.   
  
"I could use some help here, Master!"  
  
"Maria! I can come no closer! There is something there blocking us from the Force. If I come any closer I will be knocked unconscious, too. Stay focused."   
  
Shiisshh Clank Clank The third droid carried different armament than the first two. From inside its body two arms swung out. A lightsabre emerged from the end of each arm as the droid moved in almost too fast for Maria to counter. As she dove under the contraption she could feel a blade swoop above her. Finding herself below her attacker she gave it a hard kick from underneath. This knocked the blade arms upwards and away from her. With one upward thrust, she killed her second droid.   
  
"Behind you!" yelled Mace.  
  
Spinning Maria saw the last droid charging not at her back, but toward the fallen Jedi behind her. A needle reflected the light coming from the lamppost before her. A drop fell onto the walkway as it reached Qui-Gon's exposed neck. She began running, lifting her sword for the final strike. Suddenly, she was sliding across the walkway on her stomach with her empty hands splayed out before her. Her Flamesword was disengaged and skittering away from her. Her left hand no longer held Obi-Wan's lightsabre. She had tripped.   
  
In horror, Maria watched as the needle bore down on the Jedi, her friend. There was there was no chance of reaching him in time. She screamed, "Nooo!!" A warm, fuzzy tingle washed through her mind as she reached out a hand as if she could push away the droid to protect him. Smmaash Suddenly the droid changed course and flew into the lamppost. The post bent slightly from the impact. The droid exploded with a shower of sparks. The remnants of the attacker wobbled to a halt, caught between the bench and trash can next to the post.   
  
Remembering to breathe, she sent up a small prayer of thanks as she picked herself up. She gathered the 'sabres and checked with her senses. The threat was over -- they were safe. With a question on her brow she looked towards Master Windu. ~Why does he not approach?~ "Master Windu, the threat is over," she called out.   
  
He shook his head, "No, it isn't. There is still something in the immediate vicinity blocking us from the Force. I still can not sense you, Maria. Look around for anything suspicious. Until it is deactivated, no Jedi can approach without being rendered unconscious. You'll have to find it."   
  
Placing Obi-Wan's lightsabre on the bench and tucking hers into her waistband again she knelt to peer under the bench -- nothing there. The only other place something could be hiding was the trashcan. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she pulled the lid off and inspected the inside. It was nearly full. Carefully tipping it over she dug out some of the contents to have a better look. Buried in the trash was a small, black, rectangular box. Made of a very lightweight metal, its red light blinked at her.   
  
"I seemed to have found something, Mace!" She held it up for him to see. Turning it over to examine, she searched for an off switch. Not finding any she tossed it up and swung, slicing it in two. As the box exploded sending shrapnel in all directions she threw herself atop the fallen Jedi.   
  
A sharp sting on her cheek told her she'd been hit deep. Blood ran in a thin stream down her cheek. Putting a hand to her face she sighed. Wiping away the blood she looked to the fallen Jedi. Mace gently turned Qui-Gon over onto his back and Force-checked him over. Maria stepped over to Obi-Wan and shook his shoulder. "Obi-Wan? Time to wake up, handsome."   
  
Each, with a deep breath, quickly regained consciousness and brought themselves to their feet. Master and Padawan nodded to each other that they were all right.   
  
Obi-Wan placed his hands on Maria's shoulder's and checked her over. "Maria?"   
  
"I'm fine. And the two of you?"   
  
He nodded as Qui-Gon replied, "We're both fine. Mace?"   
  
"Thanks to your warning, I was able to stay well enough away so as not to be affected. However, I was unable to assist you." He nodded towards the young lady in their midst, "Maria did all the work. Thank you." He bowed before her.   
  
Still holding on to Obi-Wan's side she smiled. "I'm glad I was here to help, guys. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my friends."   
  
The padawan put an arm around her and gave a light hug. His master bowed to her.   
  
"What happened, Padawan?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Master Windu." He clipped his lightsabre back onto his belt and looked around. "We were standing at the railing enjoying the street performers below, when suddenly I felt -- drained. As if all my energy was quickly being sapped out of me. And, I could no longer feel the Force, Master! It felt like someone had reached inside of me and...flicked a switch off. I don't remember anything else."   
  
"Like Qui-Gon," Maria added. "He just collapsed. Then those three droids came at us. They came from over there, between those two buildings," she pointed to the alley across the plaza from whence they emerged.   
  
Pulling out a floursack towel from a pocket, Maria walked over to the where the remnants of the device lay and gathered them together and handed them Mace. The two lightsabres she handed to Qui-Gon.   
  
"This seems to have been the cause of your blackouts," Windu informed them as Obi-Wan looked over his Master's shoulder. "We'll examine this device to learn how it worked against us. Good work, Maria." He smiled down at her.   
  
The Jedi continued poking though the pieces as Maria took a step away to look at the tall buildings across from them. A small red dot appeared over her heart as a warning slammed into her head. Pulling her Flamesword out and igniting it she saw it flicker and wink out before she could issue a warning.   
  
An intense pain sliced through her right shoulder as she felt herself knocked hard backwards.   
  
Obi-Wan gasped in pain as four sensations hit him at once. A sharp sting came from Maria as she fell into his Master. Through his link with Qui-Gon he felt the sharp sting flare through his Master's shoulder at the same time as it bit through his. The last pain he felt as his head cracked against the walkway.   
  
Master Windu's lightsabre cast a violet glow across his face as he Force-scanned the area. Even though he could feel the dark presence of the assassin, there were too many people in the buildings and they were too far away to get a lock on the sniper. The assassin would get away tonight, but he vowed, not for long. Disengaging his 'sabre, he turned to help his friends.   
  
He pulled an unconscious Maria off Qui-Gon and was shocked at what he saw. All three had been shot with a metal arrow. The weapon used was powerful enough to drive the shaft clean through Maria's shoulder from a great distance. The arrow flew with enough speed and force to continue through Qui-Gon's right pectoral muscles and into Obi-Wan's right shoulder where it stopped. Together, the Jedi's muscle tissue was dense enough to stop the arrow. It bound Master and Padawan together. He sent forth an alert to the Temple to send a medical team to his location.   
  
Laying a restraining hand on his friend Mace ordered Qui-Gon not to move. "You block the pain and I'll pull out the arrow." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let the Force absorb the fire. Placing his hands around the shaft protruding from his friend's chest he pulled it cleanly out of both Jedi.   
  
Quickly Qui-Gon checked his Padawan as Mace worked to stanch the rapid blood loss coming from Maria's shoulder.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"...It's a good thing you were able to send us a message as quickly as you did. A major artery was severed, Master Windu. She nearly bled to death. Another healer and myself worked to get her stabilized. She'll be in the tank for at least two days," the Jedi Healer informed him as they watched Maria suspended in a bacta tank. "We are conducting tests to gather information on her physiology. You say she's from a world unknown to the Republic?"   
  
"Yes, Master Rudnic, that is correct."   
  
"Oh, how exciting! I always enjoy discovering information on a new species." The Dionian healer's feathered crest rippled, showing her excitement.   
  
"And Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi?"   
  
"Master Jinn will be released late tomorrow evening. The arrowhead spun around as it flew, so you can imagine what kind of damage it did as it drilled its way through." Master Windu nodded; he had seen through the Force what kind of damage was to be healed. The Healer continued, "His lung was pierced and that will take the most care and time to heal. We've had to pack his wound with Bacta and he's on a respirator. He is responding well to treatment.  
  
"As for Padawan Kenobi, he will be released in the morning. The wound was not as deep as it would have been, if the arrow had not already been slowed. His wound has also been packed. His concussion is healing rapidly.   
  
"Currently they are both in a healing trance."   
  
"Thank you Master Rudnic," he nodded. "Keep me informed of Mistress Starjen's progress. Also, I wish to see a full report on your analysis of her when you have concluded your examination."   
  
"I shall keep you informed, Master Windu," the Healer concluded with a bow to the Senior Council member.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"How do you feel, Padawan Kenobi?"   
  
"Well enough to get out of here, Master Rudnic," he stated.   
  
"Before you start getting dressed, I need to have one last look at your shoulder." The Healer snatched the inner tunic from her patient's hands and pointed to the bed. Knowing there was no sneaking out to find his Master and friend, Obi-Wan sat back down. After probing with the Force, the Master Healer gave him a slap on the shoulder. "All right, young man, you're good to go. You may get dressed now," the Healer smiled and handed him the tunic before leaving.   
  
Securing his lightsabre to his belt, Obi-Wan stepped in to check on his Master. //Master? How are you?//  
  
//Still healing, Padawan. It seems my lung got punched through. The healers worked with me to repair the damage. I'll take a while longer to heal. I trust you are well?//  
  
//Yes, Master. I am fully recovered.//  
  
//And Maria?//  
  
//Master Rudnic says a major artery was severed. They had some trouble stopping the bleeding. She'll be in the tank for a good while yet, but things are looking well for her. I'll be near by, Master.//   
  
//Keep an eye on her, Obi-Wan. I'll be in a healing trance for a while yet.//  
  
//Yes, Master.//  
  
Entering the tank room, his placed a hand on the warm surface that held his friend in suspension. He could feel her life-energy flowing through her, just not in quite the same way as anyone he knew from his own world. Her Force signature was very unique. Her world didn't have midi-chlorians as his world, the Galactic Republic did, yet he could sense her place in the Force.   
  
Looking around the room for a chair he noticed a tray with her name on it. Picking it up he saw it contained her personal effects. He took the tray with him as he left the room.   
  
"Excuse me, Master Rudnic."   
  
"Yes, Padawan. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you tell me where Maria's lightsabre is? It seems to be missing."   
  
"Master Windu took it. He said something about examining it."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and returned to the tank room. Picking up one of the gold chains he examined each religious medal she carried for protection. One was a rather gruesome figure of a man hanging on a cross. The second medal held a man with wings wearing armor and carrying a sword.   
  
The second chain carried a small pendant with the image of a woman standing on a crescent moon held aloft by a smaller figure with wings. An image of the sun framed the woman from behind. Also on the chain was a locket about an inch and a half across. This was the pendant that caught his attention when they first met at the waterfall on her home world. He turned it over and caught his breath.   
  
On the reverse side was an etching of the Jedi logo.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Late that evening, Master Jinn joined his Padawan seated before Maria's bacta tank. In his hand a golden locket laid. A puzzled look was stamped upon his brow.   
  
"...So you're saying, Master Rudnic, she *does* have some midi-chorians in her system?" Master Windu said looking up from the medical report.   
  
"That is correct. Although, they are at such levels that she would not qualify for consideration into the Temple." The Healer paused for a few moments to allow the information to sink in. "There is something more, Master."   
  
All three Jedi waited for her to reveal her great secret. She had called Master Windu in the middle of a Council meeting requesting his presence at his earliest convenience.   
  
"She has a genetic link to a living Jedi."   
  
"So apparently we were not the first from our galaxy to visit Earth," Qui-Gon said softly. A nagging feeling was beginning to build again in the back of his mind.   
  
"The Council will wish to speak with this Jedi," Windu stated. "Who is it?"   
  
The Jedi Healer took a deep breath before she spoke. "Her closest living relative...is Master Jinn."   
  
"WHAT?!" Shock covered Master Qui-Gon's face as he looked up.   
  
"I've ran the test myself three times Master Jinn. She *is* your *daughter*," she studied him in the silence. "Congratulations Master Jinn, you have a daughter," the Healer smiled as she left the room.   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Yes, Master?"   
  
"Call Master Rudnic back in here -- I think I'm in shock."   
  
"I'll leave you alone, old friend," Mace said as he clapped him on the back before leaving. Obi-Wan followed to give his Master some time alone to meditate.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to stare at the young woman healing in the bacta tank. ~Who *are* you, Maria Starjen? How is it that we are related?~ Closing his hand around the locket, he closed his eyes and settled into a meditative trance, seeking answers to unlock the mystery of this young woman.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
In his trance the secrets of the past began to burgeon forth as the barriers deep in his mind collapsed. The painful memories he had long ago pushed back began making themselves known in bits and pieces. [He was a new knight, not even a year into Knighthood. His thick brown hair finally no longer looked like a padawan cut. He had been sent to a small agricultural community in the Middle Rim. His assignment was to investigate a strange burst of energy that was creating a disturbance in the Force. The local farmers refused to enter the field where this strange phenomenon occurred. One night he was in the field when the energy burst occurred. He was sucked into a maelstrom and was spit out in another field. His lightsabre was missing. Dazed and disorientated by the occurrence he wandered in circles through a freshly plowed field.]  
  
[He woke up in a clinic, watched over by an angel. Her raven-black hair was braided through with many colorful ribbons and wound about her head in an elaborate crown. She wore khaki colored clothing more suited to a man than to a beautiful woman. Her skin was a dark olive that would tan quickly, but rarely burn. Her dark brown eyes were set at an exotic slant above high cheekbones.]  
  
[He navigated an unlit maze, the glow of a torch cast gold and shadows over the brightly painted murals. Their eyes were the first in centuries to see the work of artisans long-since dead. A small hand was enveloped in his. He turned to smile at the small figure behind him, but his own shadow blocked his view. From behind him the same woman became very excited. She explained what a great discovery they had made -- together. She swung herself into his arms and kissed him. He returned the kiss with a mutual passion.]   
  
[He stood proudly at the back of the auditorium, watching her give her speech detailing the discovery of an untouched tomb of an Inca king. She smiled at him from across the room as she received accolades from her peers.]   
  
[A pair of small hands deftly pulled a colorful ribbon through a set of twin braids set high on raven-black hair. Then the braids were twisted over each other to form a thick crown of black and rainbow. A graceful neck led to a white dress heavily embroidered with tiny X's to form patterns flowing down the back. Small, gold filigree earrings dangled from her earlobes. A golden chain bound with a sturdy clasp rested on suntanned skin. She turned her head to capture his lips in a soul-felt kiss.]   
  
[He knelt beside her before an altar, his heart skipped a beat. He placed a golden band onto her finger; her hand nearly disappearing in his.]  
  
[He entered an ancient pyramid guarded for centuries by a wild, tropical jungle. Entering the main hallway, he began to sense on odd disturbance in the energy that enveloped this world. He followed it to investigate. He was sucked into a maelstrom and was spit out on another world.]   
  
Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes as he came out of his trance. A tear ran down his cheek and into his beard. He whispered in a language he had pushed into the farthest recesses of his mind at a time when the pain of loss was simply too much for a young knight to bear, "Mi esposa querida. My beloved wife." Another tear slid into his beard, then another and another.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
A nearly overbearing pain of loss washed over Obi-Wan as he meditated. The feeling came from his Master. For once, in all the years they had been together, the Padawan did not rush to his Master's side. He knew this was something his Master had to work through for himself. When the time was right, his Master would include him. Until then, Obi-Wan would respectfully mind his own business.   
  
In his office, Mace was taken by surprise at the depth of emotion his life-long friend was unwittingly projecting. He set aside his datapad and closed his eyes. He helped shield his friend from broadcasting too loudly what he felt in his soul. Few others through out the Temple felt a soft ripple in the Force tinged with deep sorrow.   
  
In his quarters Master Yoda's ears perked up and his eyes went wide. His Padawan's heart was breaking, yet there was nothing the ancient Master could do. His ears drooped as he gave his Padawan his privacy.   
  
For the rest of the night Qui-Gon sat on the floor next to the bacta tank that held the only link to his forgotten past. Until morning he let the tears run freely in memory of his long-ago wife.   
  
As the early morning sun peaked through the windows, Qui-Gon felt the catharsis of his tears heal his soul. He straightened his hair and tunics as he pulled on his robe. He raised his fingers to his lips and placed a kiss on the tank over his daughter's forehead and heart.   
  
Obi-Wan leapt to his feet as he sensed his Master near their quarters. "Master?" he asked softly as Qui-Gon padded silently into his room and closed the door.   
  
Breakfast was waiting as he came out of his room. The long shower had refreshed Qui-Gon greatly, although his padawan could still feel his Master's emotions in turmoil. Obi-Wan filled his Master's favorite cup with hot tea as Qui-Gon finished speaking with Master Yoda. After breakfast, he would accompany his mentor as he went before the Council.   
  
O==[={={={==  
  
Standing before the Council this day was the hardest thing Master Jinn had ever done. Time seemed to reverse as he related what his memory had to tell.  
  
For a young man passionately in love with his life-mate the pain of being torn apart was almost too much for him to bear. And so he packed up all his memories of that wonderful year and stuffed them into the farthest corner of his mind, and tried to forget. It worked too well. For over twenty years, he did not remember.   
  
"Yes, remember I do," Master Yoda said. "When found you we did, no memory of that time could you recall. Happy, was I, when returned you did. Kept for you, your lightsabre, I did. Good it is, that you remember now. Strange, is it, how the Force works in our lives."   
  
Qui-Gon gave his old Master a small smile. "Yes, Master, it is good to remember." A frown creased his forehead and he shook his head. "Now that I look back on it. Ever since we met Maria, I've had these vague shadows of memories trying to surface, but they could not. My own memory blocks worked very well against me, Master."   
  
"Yet, in your mind, knew her you did. To those who know how to listen, the Force will speak."   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
A discrete signal brought Mace's attention to a message from Master Healer Rudnic, "Excuse me for interrupting, Master. I thought you would like to know, we just finished moving Mistress Starjen into a private room. You may visit with her if you wish."   
  
"I thought you said she would not be healed enough until late this evening," Mace stated.   
  
"She made remarkable improvement overnight; so much so that I thought her well enough to be put to bed. She's asleep now, and I suspect will be for several hours yet."   
  
"Master Healer Rudnic, thank you for this encouraging news." Mace turned to look at his life-long friend.   
  
"Dismissed, you are, Master Jinn," Yoda voiced. "From your heart you must speak." His eyes glowed with unspoken compassion and years of friendship for the man before him. "Nothing by chance, happens in the Force," the old master reminded.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"Your device *failed*!" A priceless vase shattered into tiny fragments as it slammed into the honeywood paneling in an office overlooking a plaza. "We *tested* it on not one, but *two* Jedi on Zanbar! And now, suddenly, it *selectively* works?!" A distinguished middle aged man roared his disapproval. Turning towards the full-length windows the man fingered a thin, red mustache. Sky transports zipped past into and out of the traffic lanes. The sun was setting, casting the sky into a brilliant fiery orange-pink color. His reflection scowled at his rodent scientist-lackey. "Explain this, Stein."   
  
"What do you mean the device didn't work!" The small Marcan man's whiskers twitched from his short snout. "The device *does* work, Lord Davol. We both saw it work last night. When I saw him coming, I quickly hid the device in the trash can knowing he would pass by it. It was working *perfectly* when I activated it and sent the droids. We *saw* it work against the test subjects. It does work --"   
  
The red-haired man cut off his head researcher and scientist. "Then tell me why one Jedi was not effected last night?" he bit out. "Who was this Jedi who was not effected? Was she human, as were our test subjects? As are our targets?"   
  
Whiskers twitched again before Stein answered. "It was a human, my Lord; a small female. Curiously, she was not dressed like normal Jedi. She wore an overcoat with fringe running along the sides and across the back. I've never seen anything like it -- maybe she's from..."   
  
"Yes? Maybe she's from where?" his employer prompted.   
  
Stien's nose quivered as his mind chased an idea around in his head. "I can't say, my Lord. I don't know...Maybe she's not fully human? Yes, yes, that must be it -- She's not fully human."   
  
Returning to his seat, the other man leaned back, putting his feet on the desk. "Yes, that could be it. Our previous test subjects were fully human. Use whatever resources you need to, I *must* know more about this little Jedi bitch. I want to know everything there is to know about her, Stein. I don't want our targets to get away when we strike. The device must be fool proof.   
  
"It will be, my Lord. I have already begun work on another."   
  
"Make certain of it. I want it ready as soon as you can see to it; if not sooner. Imagine the profits we could reap from a device such as this." His grey eyes turned silver in the anticipation of his greed.   
  
"Yes, Lord Davol." The Marcan bowed as he stepped backwards to the door.   
  
The reception area was empty, the hour long since passed when the secretary had left for home. As was usual, Lord Rednar Davol, head of Red Streak Import and Export Shipping Company worked long hours into the night. He treated his workers well, offering a generous benefits package and better than average wages. But, many of his most profitable dealings were sealed after-hours.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
~This won't be easy. What do I say? How do I tell her?~ Qui-Gon thought to himself as he waited patiently by Maria's side. The more he looked at her, the more of her mother he could see in her. She was a bit taller than her mother, who was very tall for a woman from her country. Her hair was the same raven-black silk he remembered. The length, it seemed, she inherited from him. In his hand was the golden locket he gave her mother to celebrate their one month wedding anniversary; just days before he was torn away from her.   
  
As he held her small hand in his he marveled at size difference -- her hand seemingly disappeared into his. He smiled and occasionally chuckled as memories flickered through his mind.   
  
Master Rudnic came in to check on his patient and record her stats. "She's doing remarkably well for the amount of damage she sustained," she encouraged, her pale green crest ruffled. "It may be a while yet before her system can completely eliminate the anesthesia. Usually, once a patient wakes up it will dissipate rather quickly. However, without knowing more about her, we can only guess how she might react. When she wakes up she may need something for the pain. We'll have to wait and see." Qui-Gon nodded his thanks as she left the room.   
  
At noon, Obi-Wan came and placed a covered tray on the small table next to his mentor. "Master, I know you. Therefore, I also know you haven't eaten since this discovery. Master Rudnic permitted me to bring in a light meal for you. Please eat, Master."   
  
A smile quirked at the corner of his lips as he uncovered the tray, "I suppose I should. Otherwise, I know you will continue to pester me until I do, Padawan."   
  
"How is she?"   
  
"Healer Rudnic said she's doing quite well."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded as he studied her, "Yes, she is doing much better. I can feel her getting stronger."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The midday sun no longer cast its light into her room as she gradually woke up. The lights were cut to half as her sleepy eyes fluttered open.   
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, Maria knew she was hurting a lot, but her sensed were dulled. A familiar face slowly came into focus. He was leaning over her, his blue eyes were dark with concern as they bored into hers. A gentle hand was stroking her hair and her cheek.   
  
"How are you feeling, dear one?"   
  
Still groggy, she could only manage a whisper, "Fuzzy...Sleepy...Thirsty."   
  
Bringing a cup to her he held the straw as she managed a few sips of water. "You'll be all right, Maria. You're going to be just fine, mi hija. My daughter."   
  
The heart rate monitor jumped when Healer Rudnic came in to look her over. "Well hello, Mistress Starjen. I am Master Healer Rudnic. How is my patient feeling?"   
  
"Fuzzy."   
  
The doctor smiled, "That's the anesthesia beginning to wear off. If the pain becomes more than you can bear, let me know straight away, understood?"   
  
Maria nodded and took a few deep breaths. With each breath, she felt the fuzzy, cotton feeling in her head fade. She found herself staring at the tall humanoid standing over her with a friendly grin on her face. The woman was part bird. "Where are you from?" she asked weakly.   
  
The iridescent green crest rose up briefly as she took a penlight from a pocket to shine into her patient's eyes. "I'm from Dion. We are of an aviary race. Once, long ago, our ancestors had the gift of free-flight. Now, we can no longer even glide." The healer realized it was the shock of seeing her -- a bird-woman that brought her patient to her senses more than anything.   
  
"What do you remember, Mistress?"   
  
Closing her eyes, Maria looked into the past. "After dinner, Obi-Wan and I went for a stroll. He passed out and we were then attacked by three droids. Master Jinn came to the rescue, but was also knocked out. After the last droid was demolished I found something...something important...I can't remember what... Master Windu was there, also." Gasp Her eyes flew open as she tried to sit up. Immediately a sharp pain shot through her right shoulder. Followed by another gasp torn from her lungs.   
  
One pair of hands pried her hands away from her shoulder as another pair kept her back against the pillows. "Now, no more of that, young lady. You're healing quite rapidly and I don't want you to undo what healing has already taken place."   
  
Maria watched as the doctor put her hands over her right shoulder and closed her eyes. A warm feeling sunk into her shoulder as the area began to numb. "Good, no damage done. Would you like something for the pain?"   
  
"No," Maria replied. "I think I can handle it for now. I know from past experience, if I don't think about it, it won't hurt so much. I'll let you know."   
  
"Very well then. If you continue to improve at this rate I can release you tomorrow." Master Rudnic turned to Qui-Gon, "I know you have a lot to talk about, therefore, I shall leave you to your privacy, Master Jinn." With a bow, the healer left.   
  
"What else do you remember?"  
  
"My Flamesword *WINKED OUT* on me!" She looked at the Jedi Master beside her, then to her shoulder. "What happened to my shoulder?"   
  
He leaned over her to look at her. "You were shot." Concern for her was written across his gentle, leonine face. "What you found," he continued. "Was a device which not only effectively created a null-Force bubble, but also knocked us out while we were within a certain range.   
  
"A 'null-Force bubble'?" she asked confused. "What does that have to do with me being shot? Or why Flameheart gave out on me?"   
  
He took a moment to release the anger he was feeling into the Force before continuing. "Evidently, whomever was responsible was watching us from a distance. As Mace, Obi-Wan and I looked over the pieces of that device, you were targeted...and shot. You sensed something was wrong, Maria. You pulled your Flamesword out, but as you said, it 'winked out' on you. That was enough to distract you. You were shot with a metal arrow. It passed completely through your shoulder -- "  
  
"Which is why my shoulder hurts like hell," she interjected looking down at the bandages.   
  
"Yes. You were standing directly in front of Obi-Wan and myself at the time," he paused.   
  
"Wait a minute...You said the arrow passed clean through me?"  
  
He nodded. "The arrow passed completely through you, went through my chest," he indicated the spot with his hand. "And imbedded itself in Obi-Wan's chest." He hesitated to continue.   
  
"Oh no. Oh no!" She took his delay for something it wasn't. "Obi-Wan? Is he...?" She didn't even want to think about the possibility.   
  
Realizing she was thinking the worst he quickly continued. "No! No, he's fine. In fact, he left not long ago. He's perfectly fine, as am I." He tried to lift her spirits a little. "One of the advantages to being Jedi is that we heal *very* fast," he said with a grin.   
  
"Like the cut on his arm at the waterfall," she stated.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"So you're both fine?"   
  
"Yes, dear one, we're both fine," he confirmed. His eyes shined a brilliant blue as he looked at her.   
  
"Oh, thank God," she intoned raising a hand to touch her medals. She felt around her neck, but there was nothing there. She looked to her friend, as a near-panic scribed across her face. "My medals! My necklaces! They're gone! Where are they?"   
  
"They are safe, Maria. They are here." He picked up a tray from the side table and gave it to her.   
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon," she said reaching for it. "What happened to the other one?" She picked up the chain with a Crucifix, and a medal of the Archangel St. Michael. Closing her eyes, she sent a quick 'Thank you' towards Heaven and kissed each medal. "Could you, put it on for me?"   
  
"Of course." He slipped the sturdy golden chain over her head and secured the clasp. A stray lock had escaped the clip that held her hair up; this he tucked back behind her ear.   
  
"Where is the other one? Momma gave me that one when I left college. It has a medal of the Virgin of Guadalupe and a locket."   
  
"You mean this one?" he pulled a chain out from his inner tunic and held it in his palm.   
  
"Yes."   
  
He turned the locket over and wedged it open with a thumbnail.   
  
Gasp "Qui-Gon? How did you manage to do that? I've *never* been able to open the locket! Never!"   
  
Slowly, he opened it fully and laid it in his palm. Inside was a wedding portrait of a beautiful, petite woman and a tall man with thick brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he gazed at the image before handing it to her.   
  
"Momma's wedding portrait," she smiled. "She had the original in a silver frame next to her bed. She would tell me stories about her own, special knight in shining armor as bedtime stories." She studied the image for several minutes, running a fingertip lightly over her mother and father. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. "I never knew my father. He never even knew about me when he died; Momma didn't -- yet. I wish I could have known him," she whispered. She studied her father. A small voice spoke to her to take a hard look at it. She looked intently at the image of the joyful young man with his arms around his bride and then to the man next to her. There was a resemblance. In fact, the more she looked between the two, the louder the voice spoke to her. Her breath caught in her throat as the realization hit her. Still, part of her mind could not believe it. ~This couldn't be! Could it?~   
  
"You look a lot like your mother. Consuela Maria --"   
  
"Felciana Guadalupe Estrella de Jinn..." she finished with him. "How could you possibly know?"   
  
"I am your father, Maria."   
  
For an extended moment, each held their breath as the truth sunk into Maria's consciousness.   
  
Picking up her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "We have a lot to talk about, mi hija hermosa. There is much I have to tell you, my beautiful daughter..."   
  
Time ceased to exist as he told the tale of his heart's life and love.   
  
He explained how on that fateful assignment a vortex had sucked him towards another world. There he met a beautiful, young archeologist. She was breaking   
new ground in that she was fast becoming a well-respected scientist in her field at a time when her culture felt women should remain at home raising children.   
  
With no lightsabre, no way home and no understanding of how he got to where he was, the still-green Knight discovered he could still use the Force to aid this remarkable lady. He fell in love with her and asked her to become his wife. She said 'yes.' It was truly a case of 'Love at first sight,' for the two of them.   
  
He was very proud of her accomplishments, She worked very hard for them and fought her own battles against the establishment to get duly recognized for her efforts. On her own, she theorized the location of several major finds. Not the least of which was the discovery of an ancient center of commerce and education for her own ancestors, the Inca.   
  
He again traced a finger over his bride as he told how he etched the Jedi logo into the back of the locket.   
  
Then he recounted the worst day of his life. The day he lost his heart. He entered an ancient pyramid in a city they had discovered together. Alone he explored the hallways, setting foot where no one had for countless centuries.   
He began to sense an odd disturbance not of this lush, green world high in the mountains. He followed it deeper into the pyramid. As he entered a banquet hall a familiar burst of energy exploded into existence. Once more he was sucked into the very maelstrom he had originally been sent to investigate. He left behind a woman he loved greatly, and his heart.   
  
As he looked back now, he knew with his heart, that year was the happiest of his life.   
  
Maria picked up the tale of her mother's life after both father and daughter caught their breath.   
  
"The Pyramid of the Four Winds," she took his hand in hers. "That was the pyramid you entered that day. Several years ago, Momma took me there. Together we laid flowers for you. She, for the husband taken from her, and I, for the father I never knew.   
  
"There was very little left of the sight," she shook her head. "Apparently, the same day you disappeared, a very powerful earthquake hit the region. Everything was demolished. She knew you had gone into the pyramid. When the tremor finished, her heart broke. The pyramid was completely destroyed. It was the most powerful earthquake *ever* to hit the region.   
  
"Five people were killed that day, including you. One month later, Momma decided to leave the country where she lost her heart and her love. It was just too painful to stay. She moved to the U.S., to San Francisco, California to start over. At the request of Winston Rayne, a fellow colleague and archeologist, she went to work for a local museum sponsored by the Luna Foundation. She was able to expand her career. You would have been proud of her. She published many important papers in her field, and taught at the university."   
  
"I always was very proud of her," he murmured, his eyes looking into the past.   
  
"When she came to the U.S., she decided to start a new life. She decided she would go farther if she could 'Americanize' her name. She changed her first name to 'Ellen,' and her last name to 'Starr-Jinn'. But, some brain-dead idiot somewhere along the line misspelled the last name and it was officially was changed to 'Starjen'.   
  
"It wasn't until she was almost three months along that she realized about me. She thought the queasy stomach was just her grief over loosing you." Maria gave a sheepish grin as she finished, "Well, part of it was, part of it was me."   
  
In the serenity of the moment, both were lost in blissful memories. Tears threatened to spill as their heart swelled with the love of family.   
  
Softly, Qui-Gon inquired, "What happened to her? Is she well?"   
  
Maria sniffled as she steeled herself for the worst remembrance. "Three years ago, she died in a car wreak. Killed by a drunk driver. I wish she had known about you."   
  
Carefully they pulled each other into a tender embrace and cradled their hurt and each other.   
  
After a while, Qui-Gon traced his fingertips across his daughter's brow. "Sleep, mi hija hermosa. Sleep and heal, my beautiful daughter." He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in as he had done countless time with his apprentice when he was young. He sighed. He had a family; a son of his heart and a daughter from his love. His wife smiled back at him as he held the locket.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Master Healer Rudnic came in to start her rounds the next morning. "Good morning Master Jinn, Mistress Starjen." She placed a bag at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Good morning, Ma'am."   
  
"Master Jinn, I do hope you did not keep my patient up all night long," she gave a harsh glare to the Jedi Master.   
  
"No, Master Rudnic, I made certain she got her rest."   
  
The healer began unwrapping the bandage from the wound. "How did you sleep, Maria?"   
  
"Very well. I don't even remember getting sleepy. We had a lot to say to each other; and even more yet to tell."   
  
Rudnic smiled, "You are healing faster than I would have predicted for someone with such a low midi-chlorian count. I guess the Bacta treatments work well on someone of your genetic makeup."   
  
"I've always been a fast healer," Maria commented as she turned her head away. "Although, considering what kind of damaged was done, I really don't think I want to know what it looks like just yet. It probably looks pretty nasty."   
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised. It looks very good -- considering what kind of damage was done."   
  
"What is this 'Bacta' treatment you mentioned?"   
  
"Why don't I tell you as we finish? I also have a few other things to go over with you before I release you." She picked up the bag. "Padawan Kenobi left these for you late last night."   
  
Maria took care not to use her injured right shoulder as she withdrew the clothing Obi-Wan brought her.   
  
"Master Jinn, would you mind waiting outside, please? This will take a while, but I'll try not to keep her from you too long. I know you have a lot to catch up on," she grinned.  
  
"What the *hell* happened to my hair?!" Qui-Gon heard Maria exclaim as the door closed behind him.   
  
"Some of it was cut off during the fight. I'm sure the Temple barber can rescue it," the healer replied.   
  
Maria's hand went through her hair several more times. During the fight her crown of criss-crossed puppy dog-ear braids came undone. The braid on the right was now only half its length, as was some of the hair she had worn loose in back. A whimper broke through her lips.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Outside the door to his quarter's Qui-Gon squeezed the small hand resting on his arm, "Welcome to my home. Mi casa es su casa, mi hija. My home is your home, my daughter." The smell of breakfast greeted the two-some as they walked in.   
  
Coming out of the kitchen, Obi-Wan hurriedly tossed a towel onto the kitchen counter as he raced into the main room. His eyes shone a bright blue-green as he came forward. He was a bit hesitant to come closer.   
  
"No, I'm going to break, Obi-Wan," she answered his unspoken question. "Master Healer Rudnic assured me that I will be perfectly normal in a day or so. That Bacta stuff is truly amazing." She stepped forward into his careful embrace.   
  
"Welcome home, little sister."   
  
"Thank you," a sob snared her voice.   
  
Alarmed, he pulled away, "Why are you crying?"   
  
Tears flowed freely down her cheek as she smiled back. "I'm just happy, that's all," she shrugged. Looking from one to the other she explained her joy. "I may have lost my homeworld, but I've gained *so* much more. More than I ever dreamed I could." She pulled Qui-Gon into a group hug and held on tight for several minutes. "I finally have a father. And, now, I also have a brother. I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother." She gave both a huge kiss on the cheek before letting go to swipe the tears away.   
  
Drawing a deep breath she looked up at the man her mother loved enough to marry after a short courtship. This was the man of whom her mother said it was 'Love at first sight'. "Ah...What do I call you?"   
  
"I'm not really sure. Whatever you're comfortable with, I suppose." The looked at each other in silence, their mind's sifting through the possibilities. "I've never been called 'Father,' or anything like it before."   
  
"While you mull it over, I'll be in the kitchen," Obi-Wan gave them their privacy as he finished making breakfast.   
  
"If in doubt, you may continue to call me by my first name. I would not be offended, my little one," Qui-Gon held out the extra chair as she seated herself at the table.   
  
"Why don't we try out a few things and see what we're both comfortable with?"   
  
"Yes, let's try that," he nodded.   
  
"I hope you're hungry, Maria. I made my special omelet." A plate covered with what appeared to be a four-egg omelet and some type of meat she didn't recognize was placed before her. Already on the table were freshly baked rolls, next to this were several strange looking fruits in a wooden bowl. "Usually we eat a light for breakfast with fresh fruit and tea, but you'll need something more substantial to finish healing on your own. I don't want Master Rudnic to get mad me for not feeding you enough," he smirked.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
During a long breakfast, Maria told her new family about her life. After finishing high school early, she followed her mother's footsteps and studied archeology on a full scholarship sponsored by the Luna Foundation. She finished her Bachelor's and Master's degree in only five years. The Federal Bureau of Investigation, a government agency she explained, recruited her before she graduated.   
  
After going through basic training and receiving security training, she was assigned to a security team to help investigate the theft and smuggling of archeological artifacts. She helped stop more than one theft and put a stop to one major international smuggling ring.   
  
It was during the investigation of this ring that she discovered her team leader, as well most of the team, was in on the operation. She tipped off her superiors and became the lead investigator to bust them. When she discovered she was about to be framed for hijacking a shipment of priceless Egyptian artifacts she was pulled out at the last minute, but not before the shipment *was* stolen.   
  
It took half a year of investigation and several attempts on her life before she was cleared of any wrong doing. During this time, the team she had been originally assigned to had gone underground. With her help, a sting operation was constructed.   
  
It was during this mission that she met Nick Boyle, acting head of security for the museum they used for the sting. Nick coordinated security measures between the F.B.I. and the Winston Rayne Hall of Antiquities.   
  
As anticipated, the hijackers attacked before the reception planned. Things went awry and the plan nearly fell apart due to faulty field information. Maria proved herself to be a capable security officer by helping protect both innocent lives and the artifacts, keeping them out of harm's way.   
  
After the arrest of the smugglers, she visited Nick in hospital; he took a bullet meant for an innocent. They got to talking and instantly became good friends with a lot in common. Maria mentioned she was becoming disillusioned with her job and was thinking of turning in her badge.   
  
Something kept nagging at the back of her mind to go see Nick again next the day. It was on this second visit that she actually met Dr. Derek Rayne, Nick's boss and Alex Moreau. She left that day with an offer from Nick's boss to become his second in command for security for the Luna Foundation. Listening to her feelings a sense of 'Rightness' came over her and her spirit felt lighter. She could almost *feel* her future shift to take a new path.   
  
Little did she know at the time that the Luna Foundation was actually a front for a secret, worldwide organization, known as the "Legacy".   
  
It was during her last mission with the Legacy that the three of them, along with Master Windu, had met. When she met Qui-Gon, as when Derek offered her a job, she had the same feeling telling her that her life was about to shift to a new path.   
  
Now, Maria was glad she listened to that little voice that had screamed at her to leave her world behind. She had a family.   
  
Everyone lost track of time as the three of them recounted their lives and grew closer together.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"My Lord Davol, I some interesting news for you."   
  
"Yes, Stein, what is it? This better be important; I'm about to wrap up a new order. It seems another trip to the Outer Rim will be in order soon, this client wished to buy one hundred automated work units."   
  
"A hundred? Oh my, my. Yes, I would say a trip is definitely in order. Tell me which planet and I'll contact transportation." The Marcan's whiskers twitched showing his glee at the prospect of making a handsome profit with the sale of a hundred strong work slaves. He waited as his boss stroked his pencil thin mustache with one finger.   
  
"Twyford, I think. We haven't been there in a long time."   
  
"Yes, a good choice, my Lord. The population grows strong and they breed like tabbits. I'm certain they've repopulated themselves since the last time we were there." The small man rubbed his hands together with a low giggle.   
  
"While I wait for the counter-offer, Stein, why don't you tell me some good news. Why are you here?"   
  
"I discovered all three Jedi our droids attacked have been released from the infirmary. Everyone is all in a buzz over the bitch, my Lord," he paused to make sure he had his boss's undivided attention.   
  
"And why might that be?...Come on Stein, out with it!"   
  
"Well, my Lord, it seems we may be correct about her -- no one seems to know what planet she's from. So, indeed, she may be immune to the device," he rubbed his hands together even faster. "But, that's not the best part! We *must* have her, my Lord! The buzz also has it that she the daughter of a great Jedi Master!"   
  
"Really? A daughter of a Jedi Master? And who, pray tell, might that be? Hmmm?"   
  
Stein could hardly contain himself. "Rumor has it that the bitch is the daughter of your worst nemesis, my Lord! QUI-GON JINN!!"   
  
"Keep your voice down! Just because it's lunch time around here doesn't mean you can not be heard." The export magnate dropped into his chair as he contemplated this piece of unexpected news. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, yes. My source is placed in a position to know these things."   
  
"Well, then. We can kill two aviars with one rock, can't we? We find out why the bitch is immune to our device and we strike back doubly so at the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," he sneered.   
  
The scientist's beady eyes gleamed with a dark light. His whiskers quivered as a delighted squeal burst forth.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
After a light lunch of fruit and tea, Obi-Wan put away the dishes to dry. Again, Qui-Gon saw how his daughter kept fingering her hair. The right side was noticeably shorter than the left. Half of it had been lopped off by the lightsabre the strange droid had somehow been programmed to use against a live opponent. "Let's see if we can salvage your hair, Maria," he offered.   
  
"Does it really look that bad?" she asked turning to Obi-Wan for a second opinion.   
  
"I'm sure the barber can make it look better," he reassured her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He's been here almost as long as Master Yoda, and has a lot of experience. He'll make it look presentable. You'll see." Her gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her to her father.   
  
"In other words, it does look that bad," she grimaced.   
  
Walking through the many hallways between the two men in her life, they were greeted by many Jedi of all ages. At every meeting, a respectful bow was made and returned. Maria couldn't help but notice how many eyes sought her out and glanced her over.   
  
"After this Obi-Wan will give you that guided tour we promised you, daughter."   
  
"I'm looking forward to it. There is *so* much to see here; so many different races. It's amazing. And that's *just* this building!"   
  
"Here we are." They stepped into a waiting area that looked like any barbershop. Through a side door came a man with white hair and just enough wrinkles to hide his eyes when he smiled.   
  
"So, Master Jinn, have you finally relented and come to let me give you a hair cut?"   
  
Qui-Gon cringed in mock horror and threw both hands over his hair. "Never! Master Sion, never." This was a long-standing mock battle between them that started when Qui-Gon was knighted. He swore he would never get his hair cut short again, and the master barber kept trying to change his mind.   
  
The barber looked to the padawan. "You don't need a haircut Padawan Kenobi, I just did yours a week ago."   
  
"And a fine job you did, as always, Master Sion."   
  
Qui-Gon brought Maria forward, "Actually, Master, we came to see you work your magic on her. Maria, I'd like you to meet Master Sion, Head Barber for the Jedi Temple for more years than anyone can remember. Master, this is --"  
  
"As if the entire Temple doesn't know by now, Master Jinn."   
  
Maria's brows shot up for a moment, ~Does the entire Temple know already?~   
  
"Shame on you for hiding away such a beautiful young lady," the barber's eyes disappeared above his grin as he bowed to her. "A pleasure meet you Mistress Maria Starjinn."   
  
"Thank you, Master Sion." She bowed her head in greeting. ~This is becoming a habit,~ she thought with amusement.   
  
"Come, come, I have the best seat in the house for you, Mistress." He lead her to a barber's chair an adjusted the height.   
  
"Can you do anything with it? I look like a punk rocker with this haircut," she fingered the short half.   
  
"Not to worry, young lady, I'll have it presentable in short order. You just leave it to old Sion," he gave her a pat on the shoulder and studied her reflection in the mirror.   
  
SNIP She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip with the first snip of the shears. With every snip, Maria cringed. This was the one sound she hated more than any other. With every snip she could feel the weight of her hair lessening.   
  
"There, all done." The soft bristles of a brush tickled her neck as Sion swept away the hair. "That looks much better...You can open your eyes now," he said with a chuckle as he removed the cloth.   
  
Peeking through her fingers, Maria scrutinized her cropped mane. ~It'll grow back,~ she reminded herself. ~It'll grow back.~   
  
"It's not all that bad, is it?"   
  
After a couple of minutes, she reluctantly had to agree. "Well...I suppose not," she nodded. "It's just that I've never had hair this short before, except of course, when it was growing out. I've always had long hair. Even when I was born my hair was already an inch long. I'm going to miss it."   
  
"It will grow back, my dear," the old barber reminded her as he left.   
  
"Yeah, it will, won't it?" she softly agreed. Running her fingers over the braid she had been reluctant to part with, she silently wished for a gold colored ribbon to plait through it.   
  
"It's not so bad, dear one," Qui-Gon said gently. He ran his long fingers through her hair. The silky locks were only half as long as they had been; they now tickled the top of her shoulders. Swiftly unraveling the braid as she studied her image in the mirror he smoothed it out and sought her eyes.   
  
"Would you permit me to redo your braid?"   
  
Smiling back at his image she replied, "Yes...I would like that very much."  
  
Like a magician, he produced a gold ribbon with a flourish and dangled it before her eyes.   
  
"A gold ribbon! How did you know I was just wishing for that?" The golden silk was swiftly intertwined with raven-black silk and secured at the tip.   
  
Locking his eyes onto hers in the mirror, Qui-Gon formally welcomed her. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Maria Starjen."   
  
The same warm glow shone forth in her dark brown eyes. "I am Maria Guadalupe Feliciana Starjen, and it is an honor to meet you Qui-Gon Jinn. My Father."   
  
"Named after your grandmother and great grandmother." Maria disappeared into her father's embrace as they held onto each other for countless minutes.   
  
A discrete cough from the doorway brought them apart as Obi-Wan entered. He took a slow walk around her to inspect the damage control. He came to the braid resting across her left shoulder and grinned. "It looks good, Maria."   
  
"Are you three going to stand on my floor all day, or do you have somewhere you have to be?" Master Sion came in to chase then out with a broom in his hands. "I've got other customers, so unless you want to sweep my floors you'll have to leave."   
  
As they step into the hall, Obi-Wan turns to his Master. "Actually, we do have somewhere else to be. Master Windu called while you were busy. He wants to talk with us in the Master Billaba's lab. This includes you, as well, Maria."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Immediately, Maria noticed the two Council members had set aside their robes for a white lab coat. They both turned and greeted her with huge grins as she walked in.   
  
Master Windu came up to put his hands lightly on her shoulders, "Maria, it's good to see you up and around again. How are you?"   
  
Grinning from ear to ear Maria chuckled, "I'm feeling a thousand times better, Master Windu. I feel like I have a new life!" Looking to her father she continued, "We had a very long talk."   
  
"We are all very happy of the two of you," Master Billaba spoke. "How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm doing very well. Master Healer Rudnic said my shoulder would be back to one hundred percent in a day or two. Although, I still have a hard time believing that," she shook her head. "That Bacta stuff is a true miracle! Although, she had to talk me into believing it. Back home, I'd still be in the hospital with a very nasty scar. And my arm would be in a sling for probably a month, not to mention the physical therapy to get it moving again...Oh, God!" she rolled her eyes. "But...other than that, I've enjoyed every minute of my time here on Coruscant. And I *do* mean that quite literally."   
  
"You wanted to talk with us, Mace?"   
  
"Yes, we do, Qui-Gon." He led them to a worktable in back and motioned for everyone to be seated on the tall stools.   
  
"Since this may take a while, can I get you something to drink?" offered Master Billaba.   
  
"Water is fine for me, Ma'am." Everyone said the same.   
  
Returning quickly with several glasses of cold water, Billaba passed them around. Since Maria was at the opposite end she slid the glass down the countertop. Maria reached out her hand as it passed Obi-Wan at her side. All four Jedi stopped what they were doing. They noticed the glass had slowed down before it reached the padawan. It would have stopped if someone had not called to it.   
  
//Padawan? Did you?//  
  
//No, Master.//   
  
//Then who?//  
  
//I know neither of you did that, Qui-Gon. Depa?//  
  
//It wasn't me, Mace.//  
  
They reached out, but found nothing that would account for the water glass moving on its own. But, they had felt something they couldn't identify; a wave of energy different than the Force.   
  
//Has she exhibited any signs before?//  
  
//No, Mace, she hasn't. Besides, her midi-chlorian count is too low to even be accepted into the Temple.//  
  
//Master, what about the salt shaker at the Gras mansion? And the fight in the courtyard?//   
  
//Not to mention the way the droid flew itself into the lamppost, before it reached you, Qui-Gon.// Mace took at hard look at the young lady at the other end of the counter. //I think this young lady bears further watching.//   
  
Clink Maria set her empty glass in front of her. "I didn't realize I was so thirsty."   
  
"Shall we get started?" Billaba asked as she lifted up a cloth. On a tray Maria recognized the charred remnants of the device the put a major-league whammy on the Jedi.   
  
"As you can see, there's not much left to analyze," Billaba said looking at Maria. "The circuitry is pretty well fused together. There's no hope of salvaging any of the programming," she smiled down to the young lady. "You did a very good job of disabling it, Maria."   
  
"A little too good a job I see," she frowned. "It's toast! OK, lesson learned. Next time I'll just poke it with my blade, instead of slice and dice."   
  
"You did what you had to do, Maria," Mace encouraged. She gave a small smile in return now that he raised her spirits a little.   
  
Obi-Wan rubbed her nape with one hand, "Indeed, thank you for what you did," he sent a wave of reassurance to her. "Only the Force knows what would have happened if you had not been immune to it."   
  
At that comment, she stiffened. "I don't think I want to think about that. We could have all been killed, or worse."   
  
"Which brings us to the subject of the droids..." Master Windu rolled a cart over to where they were sitting. "The needle droid was carrying enough tranquilizer to kill an equine."   
  
"The 'sabre-droid is the most interesting," Master Billaba commented.   
  
"At least I didn't toast that one," Maria said in an effort to alleviate the serious tone of the meeting.   
  
"Only slightly crispy," Mace retorted as he uncovered the sabre-droid.   
  
Billaba continued the briefing. "From what we have been able to extract from this one, we have learned just how very sophisticated its programming is. Someone invested *a lot* of time and effort into creating a new program that will simulate a training remote, only this one uses 'sabres instead of energy beams."   
  
Maria let out a low whistle to show how impressed she was with the programming's concept. "Trying to duplicate natural movement on such a scale? Whoa, boy!"   
  
"Do we have any leads on who's behind all this?" Obi-Wan inquired.   
  
Depa shook her head, "No. This was a custom job, right down to the manufacture of the droid body itself. We are still looking into it. Since this attack has proven to incapacitate a Jedi, the Council had given this top priority."   
  
~I should hope so,~ Maria said to herself as a cold feeling came over her.   
  
"Any leads from the lightsabres, Depa?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
"Yes. Here we have been given a break. We have been studying the two lightsabres retrieved from the attack." She brought another tray over for inspection and uncovered it. "We know to whom they belonged."   
  
Windu picked up the conversation, "These belong to a Knight and his Padawan who have been missing for many months. The Council has been very concerned ever since Knight Hazen and Padawan Novan failed to report in on schedule. They have not been heard from in nearly a half a year."   
  
"When we sent a team to investigate their disappearance we heard some rather disturbing news," Depa continued. "We learned of rumors that they had been captured on Muzoulah. There are further rumors that the may have been killed, possibly experimented upon. Now we have two lightsabres without their masters."   
  
"And so, now we know they have been killed. The only way a Jedi is separated from his lightsabre is by death," Qui-Gon stated for Maria's benefit. "We *don't* just give them up."   
  
"I know Padawan Remy Novan, we had a few classes together while still Initates," Obi-Wan commented.   
  
"And I know Master Hazen is from Gilbara," Qui-Gon said looking at his padawan. "Together, they made a very good team. They were well matched."  
  
Maria could feel the concern and love directed towards the padawan as his master looked at him. She could almost hear the thoughts, ~Well matched, as we are. What would I do if something were to happen to you, Obi-Wan?~   
  
"What was their assignment, Master?" inquired Obi-Wan.   
  
"They were sent to settle a land dispute between the local Industrial Union and the Environmental Union. They were about the reach a settlement when they disappeared."   
  
"We are still investigating their disappearance," concluded Master Windu.   
  
"The droid carrying theses 'sabres has quite a sophisticated program -- it's actually rather akin to the testing remote *we* use." Master Billaba turned to Maria, "From what I hear, Maria, you did a very good job of handling both it and yourself."   
  
"Yes, she has excellent reflexes for a non-Force sensitive," Mace commented. "I'm curious to see how well you would do against a training remote. Do you feel up to it?"   
  
Maria nodded, "Sure. Just let me know when and where. It would be nice to keep in practice."   
  
"You've had training?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I was on my school's fencing team. I also belong to a city team. When Momma asked me what two sports I would like to take up, she never dreamed I would say fencing," she laughed.   
  
"What was the other sport?" her father asked.   
  
"Gymnastics."   
  
She noticed the glance from Master to Padawan.  
  
"What made you say fencing?...I'm just wondering," asked Windu with a glance to his friend.   
  
"I've always thought it was a very *beautiful* sport to watch. It's something not very many people can do well. My first maestro said I had a knack for it," she shrugged. "And then I find Flameheart..."  
  
"Speaking of which, we have it right here." Windu got up to retrieve a tray from the counter behind him.   
  
"The Council has asked me to study it," Master Billaba mentioned. "How did you come to possess?"   
  
"I found it. Every now and again I help some associates on one of their archeological expeditions. Several months ago, at an excavation, I found it in a *sealed* clay jar. Something told me not to mention it, so I didn't. I kept it."  
  
"It is a very interesting 'sabre. No one has ever seen a blade like it before. Not a tight blade like ours, but a tongue of living fire."   
  
"I'll admit, I don't know a whole lot about it, Ma'am. What have you learned about it?" Maria slapped her hand down hard on the countertop, "And *why* in Heaven's name did it wink out on me like it did? The blade never failed before. What happened?" On another counter several glass beakers shattered without warning. ~I'm really getting tired of that,~ she thought to herself. A cold nest of butterflies began to prick the insides of her stomach. She still didn't want to acknowledge what a small voice was trying to tell her.   
  
Picking up the hilt of the Flamesword, Master Billaba gently pried it apart and set the open halves between herself and Maria. "It failed because it ran out of energy -- the battery ran out," she explained. "How long have you had it?"  
  
"Over a year. We ran several scans on it, but I refused to allow anyone to open it up and dissect it. From the X-rays and MRI scans it was pretty obvious how complicated and delicate it was. I was afraid to take it apart for fear that no one could properly put back together. That was I chance I didn't want to take," she shrugged. "I was not fully aware it was getting weaker."   
  
"Did you notice any change in its behavior?"   
  
Maria closed her eyes and thought about this for a moment. "I can't honestly say," she shook her head. "Perhaps knowing now what I do is coloring my perception, but I think, possibly in the back of my mind I did register that the flame seemed just a mite weaker than usual; but I can't say for certain. I don't know what it's supposed to be like on a full charge."   
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that happening again anytime soon. I've given it a tune-up and a full recharge, so it's back up to full strength now. It won't fail you again for a long time, however, you will need to recharge it from time to time. I'll go over that with you later."   
  
"Thank you, anything you can teach me on how to take good care of it will be greatly appreciated, Master Billaba." Leaning for ward to look at the opened 'sabre, Maria kept asking questions. "What about the blade itself? Qui-Gon mentioned the colors are controlled by the properties of the focusing crystals used to form the energy beam. And why does it flame, instead of being a tight blade?"   
  
The Chalactan Master continued. "I still haven't figured *why* it flames. Its construction is identical to every other lightsabre. It *should* be a tight beam. I just don't understand it," she shook her head.   
  
"It seems this is a genuine mystery," Master Windu interjected. "No one can come up with any valid reasoning for this property. Even our historians have found nothing in the archives even remotely similar to this. It seems you may well have a truly unique lightsabre, Maria." This put a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Billaba picked up her turn again. "The only difference are the focusing crystals themselves. There is no record of one like these being used in a lightsabre, until now. I've done an analysis and know the chemical composition and structure. Perhaps you can shed some light here. Its chemical formula is Alkium-2, Oxygen-3. The molecules are arranged in a hexagonal crystal system. The oxygen atoms are in a hexagonal closest-packing formation. The alkium atoms are situated in an octahedral coordination. Everything is perfectly spaced and there are no impurities. These crystals are truly worthy of being chosen for any lightsabre."   
  
Maria shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with 'Alkium'...Maybe if you can show me on a Periodic Table of Elements where these are, it might ring a bell..."   
  
"Right this way," Billaba waved for her to follow. Hanging on the wall next to the door they had entered was a Periodic Table of Elements.   
  
Maria stopped short when she saw it. "WHOA! You've got *a lot* more elements than we have! Although, I guess, I really shouldn't be so surprised." She climbed onto the countertop beneath the chart for a better look. "We don't have these elements," she explained pointing to several rows on the bottom. "You have more 'Rare Earth' elements than we do. Several of those that we do have don't exist naturally -- they've been synthesized in a lab.  
  
"Anyway...which elements are we talking about?"   
  
Master Billaba hopped up beside her and pointed to two elements at the upper right-hand side of the chart. "Your crystal has three of these for every two of these. Are you familiar these elements?"   
  
Maria looked at her dumbfounded. Speechless, all she could do was nod. "Oh, yes, I know them. I am also familiar with the mineral they make." She climbed down and buried her head in her arms on the countertop, and started... crying?   
  
A large hand took hold and pulled her up by the shoulder. "What's wrong, dear one?"   
  
"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing..." She broke down in a fit of laughter that had tears pouring down her cheeks. The Jedi looked to each other, concerned for her mental state.   
  
"Must be past her bedtime," murmured Obi-Wan.   
  
Burying her face in her hands as she sinks to the floor, Maria was laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath.   
  
"Maybe we should call Master Rudnic," suggested Billaba.   
  
"I'll be all right! HONEST!" She held up her hands in surrender. "Oh my GOD!" She pulled out the gold chain Father Callahan gave her and held one medal before her, "You really pulled a fast on me, didn't you St. Michael?" For several more minutes she continued having a hysterical laughing fit.   
  
When she finally calmed down she splashed some water on her face and went over to a chalkboard. "Sorry about that folks...this is just too rich! I think someone really pulled a fast one on me," she stood shaking her head.   
  
Gathering a deep breath she picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "Alkium-2, Oxygen-3, or as I know it -- Aluminum-2, Oxygen-3. Together this makes up the mineral Corundum, the second hardest substance we have on my world. Second only to the pure crystalline form of Carbon in an isometric crystal lattice, otherwise known as Diamond. Corundum is also known as the gem material Sapphire, which can occur in any color in the rainbow.   
  
"Gem Corundum is divided into two categories -- 'Ruby', if it is a certain color of red; 'Sapphire' for everything else. If the color is blue the gem is simply referred to as a 'Sapphire'. If it is any other color, it is called a 'Fancy' Sapphire.   
  
"Now, within the general 'Sapphire' category, only three have specific names put to them based on their unique color. There is the 'Kanchanaburi', which is s very dark, almost black, color of blue. And the 'Kashmir' blue, sometimes called 'Ceylon' blue. This is a medium-light blue, often described as a 'cornflower blue'," she paused to look into her father's eyes and smiled. "Kashmir-blues are the most sought after color. It's the *same* color as your eyes, Father." Everyone leaned in to look.   
  
"What is the other named gem?" inquired Billaba.  
  
"Padparadscha. The name means, 'Lotus blossom' in the Sinhalese language. It is the color of the lotus blossom; and the color of my sword." Maria put the chalk down and began pacing the room. "It is *extremely rare* to find a naturally grown Pad. A 'natural' Padparadscha can fetch as much as thirty thousand dollars per carat. However, you do see a lot of it in jewelry these days. Those stones are grown synthetically in a lab.   
  
"And now with the Padparadscha...This is where the tale gets interesting...and why I will always laugh about this." Turning to her audience, she continued, "They say that within every legend, every myth, there is a grain of truth. Perhaps, from what we've seen with my sword, it is true in some measure.   
  
"Historically, the blue Sapphire is considered to be the most sacred of all gems. Kings and queens have long believed the gem represents Divine favor. The gem is worm by Priests and set into Bishop's rings as a symbol of unity between the Clergy and Heaven.   
  
"But, the Padparadscha has a different story -- a more powerful myth associated with it." She paused to look out a window without really seeing anything. "The Padparadscha itself, according to legend, it supposed to be *so* strong in Divine favor, that even the mere mention of its name before a demon is enough to send them running." Maria looked directly at Master Windu, "If there is any truth to the legend, this would explain why only my blade had any effect on the demons at the waterfall...Among others I've dispatched."   
  
"You've fought other demons with your sword?"   
  
"A few," she nodded.   
  
"You do that on a regular basis?" asked Obi-Wan. "You're a very brave young lady to do so, Maria," he complimented.   
  
"Well, I don't know about that. At the time, it was either it or me. I kind of like living." She shrugged, "I just somehow did what I had to do."   
  
Hopping up onto the counter beside Qui-Gon. She turned to look at her sword and fell silent for an extended moment. "Flameheart and I have dispatched several demons together...And, yes, sometimes it is a *very* scary proposition, Obi-Wan. There have been times when I had the hell scared out of me."   
  
Maria buried her head into her father's shoulder and sighed heavily. "But, on a brighter note...This is *another* day I will *never* forget for as long as I live! The day I discover the Archangel St. Michael, God's chosen leader of His army and Protector of His children, pulled a fast one on me." She held out the medal to show everyone and explain, "He's always depicted wearing armor and bearing a sword. Me thinks I hear the sound of laughter in Heaven..."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
After the meeting, Obi-Wan escorted Maria on a tour of the Temple. She fell in love with the many gardens used for meditation; it was so hard to choose a favorite. For dinner, Obi-Wan jokingly apologized for the cafeteria food as he took her through the line. He introduced her to some of his fellow padawans, and to his friends. Maria took an immediate liking to Bant; although talking to a human-sized goldfish took some getting use to. After dinner, with Bant's Master on a private assignment, they retired to her quarters. Several hours were spent in lively conversation as old and new friendships were re-enforced through laughter.   
  
Returning to her quarters, Maria was in a contemplative mood. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her near. "What's on your mind?"   
  
Looking up at him, she noticed the way his eyes turned dark blue. "Just thinking, Obi-Wan."   
  
He nuzzled his nose into her braid. "About what?"   
  
"About lots of things... About this world I suddenly find myself in. About the Jedi in general. About your friends. About me --." she finished around a yawn.   
  
"I can sense you're a little uncomfortable about being here." He stopped in front of her quarters and swung her before him. "I hope there's nothing upsetting you." Cupping her chin up to look into her eyes, he continued, "You *will* let one of us know if something is bothering you, *won't* you."   
  
She smiled up at him, "Of course." Another yawn came from nowhere. "Oh, goodness. Please excuse me."   
  
"Of course, it's been a very long day and it's getting late -- well past your bedtime," he smiled. "Master Qui-Gon and I have a meeting to attend early tomorrow. Will you be all right by yourself in the morning?"   
  
"Yes," she nodded. "I will be. I was thinking about maybe taking a short walk outside after breakfast. Master Billaba mentioned an open-air market near by, I think I'll go wander around there for a while. This will be a good way to start learning about your diverse cultures."   
  
"Just don't get lost," he warned.   
  
"I don't get lost very easily. Besides, I figure, as long as I keep the Temple in sight, I can't possibly get lost, now can I?"   
  
"True, it is rather hard to miss," he retorted.   
  
"Tell my father I said 'Goodnight,' and that I give him a hug and a kiss," she said as she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan and kissed him on the cheek. "That was for you."   
  
Obi-Wan returned the hug and the kiss. "That's from the both of us. Goodnight, Maria."   
  
"Goodnight Obi-Wan."   
  
As the door quietly slid shut behind her, a cold nest of butterflies began to prick again at the insides of her stomach. She knew it was time to deal with that small voice she had been trying to deny since the night of the attack.   
  
Standing in front of the mirror as she brushed her teeth Maria studied her reflection. Dressed in a sleep shirt and shorts, the young woman staring back was the same person as last week; yet something inside was vastly different. She could feel it. A warm, fuzzy feeling at the back of her head began to tingle. Rinsing out her mouth and spitting the mirror cracked. "ENOUGH all ready!" She shouted to her multiple images.   
  
Like any good scientist, she knew it was time to experiment. Wandering into the kitchenette, Maria selected a few objects and carried them to the eating table. "Well, Momma, I don't know if this is going to work, but here goes nothing..."   
  
Maria took a couple of deep, calming breaths and cleared her mind. Setting her sight on a juice glass, she imagined what she wished to accomplish. The empty glass slowly moved across the tabletop. Next, a salt shaker moved. Then a large glass of water joined the line.   
  
Flabbergasted, she raked a hand through her hair. The small voice inside her head once more proved itself true.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The next morning, Maria discovered a note and a small bag of dataries on the table. It was a note from her father, telling her to have a good time and not to spend it all in one place. With a grin on her face she slipped the bag into a pocket of her new pants and pulled on her jacket.   
  
Stopping outside the Temple she lifted her face to the sky. The sun was still low enough to glare directly into her eyes as she pulled on the sunglasses she retrieved from her bookbag earlier. The weather report said it would be "brisk morning," and it was right; she could just see her breath.   
  
Once she got her bearings, Maria started walking toward where the market would be. She recognized the path; it led to the same area where Master Billaba had taken her for some new clothing.   
  
Choosing breakfast from one of the early vendors, she sat at a picnic table. The sun warmed her back as she enjoyed her light meal and waited for the other street vendors to set up for the day.   
  
As the morning shadows on the plaza retreated, her feet began a wandering trek through the streets. Slowly walking through the rows of vendors, Maria tried to concentrate on her study of life on Coruscant. This was a futile effort. There was much on her mind that she needed to dwell upon. Stopping near a bench with a tilted lamppost, she leaned onto the railing overlooking another plaza. Her hand came to rest on a burn mark. She absently fingered the hole in her jacket Master Billaba had so thoughtfully patched up for her.   
  
Her mind was filled with a myriad of thoughts. Like a dog chasing its tail, thought after thought went racing through her mind. She no longer heard the bustle of the street market, nor the traffic overhead. She no longer felt the sun warming her back as it climbed higher. She was brought out of her contemplation by the sharp bite of an insect on her neck. Rubbing the back of her neck her vision grew blurry and dimmed to blackness. ~That must have been some mosquito...~ was her last muddled thought as she slumped to the ground, hitting her chin hard on the railing on the way down.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"Mister Vaol, as always, it is a pleasure doing business with you."   
  
"Indeed, Lord Davol. Your import/export business has the best reputation in the Republic."   
  
"I take special pride in specializing in rare, hard to obtain items, Mister Vaol," the shipping magnate smiled.   
  
"You always bring the best quality glow-pearls in the Republic. I am looking forward to this shipment."   
  
Raising a glass of brandy, the business partners toasted the newly signed contract.   
  
"To shipping and exports." buzz...buuzzz...buzz   
  
"To business." Clink   
  
"I, personally, shall contact you when the shipment is ready for delivery in one month." buzz...buuzzz...buzz As Davol escorted one of his regular clients into his lobby, he looked over his shoulder and gave a murderous glare to his private desk comm unit.   
  
"I don't know how you do it, Lord Davol. What is your secret?"   
  
Davol laughed and shook his head, "I'm ruthless in getting what I want, my friend." He slapped the jeweler on the back as they shook hands and said farewell.   
  
"Here is the latest Vaol glow-pearl contract, Miss Orowah. See that it is expedited," he handed his Twi'lwk secretary the datapad. "We get a bonus if we deliver in a month."   
  
"I'll get right on it, sir."   
  
Stopping at his office door, Davol turned, "And one more thing."   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"Hold all my calls and cancel all my further appointments for the day, Miss Orowah."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Locking the door behind him, he went to answer his comm signal. "Yes, Stein, what is it? This better be *very* important, for you to interrupt a business deal!"   
  
"Oh, it is my Lord, it is."  
  
Lord Davol could hear the glee in the scientist's voice. "Well?"   
  
"Come to the lab at once, my Lord, I've got the bitch!"   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The shipping magnate stroked his thin mustache as he studied the small female held up by chains imbedded into the wall. "Are you sure this is the one, Stein?"   
  
"Yes, my Lord, I'm certain of it. I recognized the jacket. I've never before seen a Jedi wear anything but a robe. My contact says this is only Jedi to wear such a garment. In fact, that is how I recognized her."   
  
"Quite fortuitous, wouldn't you say, Stein?"   
  
"Yes, my Lord, I would indeed. Imagine my surprise when I looked up while buying breakfast at the street market and saw her." He rubbed his furry hands together to show his excitement. "I followed her. She seemed quite distracted by something. I walked right up behind her and she never even knew I was there!"   
  
"How long will she be unconscious?"   
  
"Another two hours, my Lord. Or, if you wish, I can give her a stimulant and wake her up immediately."   
  
"Is the device ready?"   
  
"Yes, my Lord, it is ready to be tested. I've even made a few improvements. It has a larger, stronger field now."   
  
Davol still studied their captive. He was still puzzled by her. "I can't help but wonder about her. Are you sure she's Jedi?"   
  
"Quite. She wears a Padawan braid. Her shoulder is healed so soon after being shot through with a metal arrow; only a Jedi could heal *that* fast. And she carried this," the Marcan held out a lightsabre.   
  
"Put that away, Stein! The last time you tried to play with one of those things, you nearly cut off your own arm."  
  
The scientist cautiously set the weapon down on a table beside the cell door. "What are you curious about?"   
  
Davol ceased stroking his mustache to count on his fingers. "The braid is on the *wrong* side, for starters. Then there's the uniform. The boots are only shin-high, not the customary knee-boots. This one doesn't wear a tunic, but a regular shirt, and a maroon one at that. Have you ever seen a Jedi wear anything other than a light colored tunic? And of course, the fringed jacket." Turning to his scientist, he asked, "Why all the inconsistencies?"   
  
Stein looked over their captive, his mind searching for an answer. "Maybe this is a new uniform?"   
  
"Oh, I doubt that. After thousands of years, do you really think they would update their looks now? No, I think not. The Jedi are not concerned with outward appearances. Try again."   
  
Nose and whiskers twitched in thought. "Well...I *do* remember hearing rumors of another Jedi Temple somewhere in the far reaches of the Outer Rim, my Lord. That could explain everything from the braid to the new uniform."   
  
Davol snorted, "Another Temple? Oh please, Stein. There are *always* rumors about some *other* Jedi Temple being on this planet, or that planet...but check it out just the same."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan registered the serious feel in the air as they walked into the lab. Mace and Depa looked up from their datapads as they approached.   
  
"You have some new information." Qui-Gon stated.   
  
"Yes, we do. Take a seat, this will take a while," Master Billaba waved to a couple of high stools across from her.   
  
Mace handed a datapad to each as they took their seat. "We were able to trace the components of the sabre-droid," he began. "The trace lead us to a 'manufacturer-for-hire' on the Outer Rim world of Myre. This outlaw system is not a part of the Republic. The manufacturer, shall we say, 'graciously' offered us the information we requested," Mace raised an eyebrow at his comment. "According to their records, the droid was shipped to a known front for the Red Streak Import/Export Shipping Company."   
  
Obi-Wan broke into the debriefing for a question, "A known 'front', Master?"   
  
Master Billaba picked up from this point. "Red Streak is owned by a certain self-proclaimed 'Lord' Rednar Davol from Corellia. He is a big-time import/export shipping magnate with an equally big reputation for procuring anything you can pay for. The Senate and even the Jedi have used his services from time to time.  
  
"For over a year, the Senate has had Red Streak under investigation based on rumors of slavery 'from a reliable source.' " Depa turned on a viewer set before her. "This is what Davol looks like. A man of average height and build for a Corellian male, with short red hair, a thin mustache and grey eyes." The image changed to a wider view with more people in the frame. "Davol has been seen numerous times in the company of this Marcan, named Stein. As of yet, we are unsure of his connection with Davol; they are extremely careful in where and how they make contact."   
  
Obi-Wan leaned in to examine the image, then turned to his Master.   
  
"We know this Marcan," Qui-Gon stated. "Only we know him by the name 'Whiskers'." Thoughtfully, he slowly stoked his beard as he continued. "Two years ago we were sent on a mission to Zanbar. We were to investigate a possible slavery operation, and if possible shut it down. We did just that. We were able to return over fifty captives to their homeworld of Twyford."   
  
"We effectively shut down that operation, but the ringleaders got away," said Obi-Wan, regret colored his voice.   
  
"They were able to completely destroy all their records and went underground," Qui-Gon finished. After a moment he looked to his Padawan. "Obi-Wan, just before the explosion that destroyed everything, I seem to recall 'Whiskers' talking to someone --"   
  
"Someone called 'Red'," his apprentice nodded.   
  
"Yes. I caught a fleeting glimpse of him, a reflection really..." He turned to compare the image of Davol floating before him. "It was him. 'Red' the ring leader is Lord Davol."   
  
The Council members looked at each other. "It appears two separate investigations have just become one," Master Windu commented.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Maria slowly woke up feeling her shoulders aching. ~Must have slept crooked again.~ Taking a deep breath she felt a tightness across her chest and looked down. Smooth, metal flooring, not bedding met her gaze. Across the room was a wall of bars. She was in a barred cell of some kind. ~What the blazes?...~ Standing upright eased the ache in her shoulders. Her wrists were in shackles above her. Her thoughts turned inward to the last moments of consciousness.   
  
She recalled having breakfast on the plaza as local vendors set up for the weekly street market. She tried to learn something about the local culture by studying the market, but her mind was too busy trying to work out something else. She was not the same person she was last week. She finally figured out what was going on inside her and why she suddenly had the gift of telekinetics. Shaking her head, Maria set her immediate priorities.   
  
Looking around the cell she noticed a hidden security camera. ~Great. That means I don't have much time before I have company.~ In a corner, near the door was a small table; her heart leapt at the sight. Her Flamesword was resting on the table.   
  
Examining the cuffs around her wrists she noticed a tiny, blinking red light. Curious, she tested fit of the cuffs. They were too small to work her hand through. Grabbing the chains she gave a good yank. She yelped as a strong electrical current shot through her. Her vision blurred as she fought to stay conscious.   
  
A muffled voice creeped into her mind from a distance. "They must be lowering the requirements for Jedi these days. I can't believe she did that. It's almost as if she never saw stun cuffs before, my Lord."   
  
"What kind of charge did you set it at? I don't want this test subject damaged, Stein," a cold, second voice said.   
  
"Just enough to knock her out."   
  
~Just keep calm and keep your breathing under control so they think you're still out,~ Maria reminded herself. ~Maybe I can get some good information from them.~   
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."   
  
"Shouldn't she be awake by now?"   
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, my Lord, I believe so."  
  
A dark shape bore over her to touch the cuffs and then retreated.   
  
Snap A pungent odor suddenly assaulted her nostrils and she jerked against the chains. Gasp Cough cough gasp   
  
"You may want to thank me for deactivating the stun cuffs," a voice said.   
  
Maria looked up to the speaker and groaned. "Great...a talking rat," she mumbled not realizing she spoke aloud until a furry hand slapped her across the face. She could feel the warmth of her blood trickle down her cheek from the gashes in her skin.   
  
The rat smiled coldly as he licked the blood off the tips of his claws.   
  
"Ah, I see our little Jedi bitch is awake at last."   
  
Maria set her sight on a tall man with short, red hair as he strokes a finger along a thin mustache. Finding her feet, she stands to her full height. "I'm not a Jedi, and I am most certainly *not* a bitch. Who are you?" she demanded.   
  
The man dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Here, in this location, I think 'Red' will do, don't you think? And you may call my associate 'Whiskers'." He turned to the rat, "Bring it here. I want to test it."   
  
The rodent walked over to the table and returned with a small, black box in his hand. It looked like the same design as the one she toasted. Thinking of all the old movies she ever saw, Maria decided to take a gamble and goad the villains into revealing their nefarious plans. With her eyes on the device she put a slight tremble in her voice. "What is that?"   
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Red gloated.   
  
It worked; the dastardly villain and his henchman fell into her trap. ~I can't believe they actually fell for that one!~ She would have laughed at the situation if she had not been the damsel in distress.   
  
"This is a marvelous invention my dear scientist here developed. It's called a 'Portable Null-Field Generator'. It has taken us a very long time to develop and now it is ready for its ultimate use. A final test if you will."   
  
"No, thank you, I'd rather not," she uttered under her breath. The smart comeback gained her another hard slap. ~Why did I do that? I've been watching too many old movies.~   
  
"I believe you are familiar with the prototype, Miss Starjen."   
  
The rat snickered at her reaction.   
  
"Oh, yes. I know what your name is, and most importantly...I know *who* you are." Red grabbed her bruised chin in a painfull grip. "Good fortune must really be smiling on me lately to have delivered the daughter of my enemy into my hands...Yes. You are the bait for your father, the ever great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
"What does that 'Portable Null-Field Generator' have to do with Master Jinn?"   
  
"Do you really want to know, Bitch?...Very well. Since you'll soon be dead anyway, I don't see any harm in telling you." As he held the small box before her, she gave it a quick study. "This generator creates a 'null-field,' through which the Force can not penetrate. In fact, this is an improvement over the lowly Ysalamiri. Isn't that interesting?"   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"Don't you? Well, allow me to explain," he gave his captive a cold grin. "You've already seen its effects the other night. This device creates a 'null-field', which has the ability to *shut off* the Force within the bubble. A Jedi is effectively *turned off* from the Force, with rather dramatic results, wouldn't you say?   
  
"This is the new, improved version. It has a larger null-field. It is now triple the ten-meter range of the Ysalamiri. You've done your work well, Whiskers," he complemented over his shoulder.   
  
The rat's whiskers twitched gleefully, "Thank you, my Lord."  
  
"But, the question is -- Why were *you* not effected? Care to answer me, Bitch?"   
  
"Maybe I'm not Jedi." This time she was ready for the slap and jerked her head back just in time.   
  
"Don't play with me, Bitch! Only Jedi carry lightsabres. That is the one rule they will *not* allow to be violated." He tugged on his red and gold vest. Holding out his hand, the rodent gave him a second device. "Well, it's no matter. You'll do as a test subject." He brought the generator up in one hand and a remote control in the other. His finger pressing a button was the last thing she saw. His laughter echoed through the cell.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"He has several warehouses across the planet. Are you sure this is the right one, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked from his place in the alley across the street from a huge building.  
  
"Yes, I am sure."   
  
Staying in the shadows the four Jedi reached out into the Force to study the territory. There were only three life forms in the building. They took off toward a side door in pairs; Master Windu with Master Billaba, and Master Jinn with his Padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon paused for a split second, next to him Obi-Wan did likewise. Settling against the wall, they looked at each other with a matching puzzled expression clouding their face.   
  
//Master!//  
  
//Yes, Padawan. I sense it, too.//   
  
//Qui-Gon?// inquired Billaba.  
  
//I...we recognize one of the Force signatures. Maria is here, inside.//   
  
//What is she doing here?//  
  
//What do you say we find out?// Qui-Gon asked as he silently moved to the side door of the warehouse. With a wave of his hand the lock was deactivated.   
  
Mace was the first to enter, followed by Depa. Just as Qui-Gon cleared the doorway he stopped in his tracks. Obi-Wan bumped into his back.   
  
//She's gone! I no longer sense her life-force.// A stunned look was plastered to his face.   
  
The two Council members turned to stare at their friend. They, too, felt a life suddenly end.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"It works! Whiskers, you've really out done yourself this time." Red clapped his scientist on the back. "I think this calls for a toast. Come, let's make ourselves comfortable in the office. A shipment of Clereon brandy arrived yesterday."   
  
SLAM The sound of the cell door slamming shut reverberated through her ears as she hung limp by her chains. After the echo of footsteps faded behind another door, she counted to one hundred before opening her eyes. She shifted to her feet and suddenly remembered the cameras. ~Drats! Or should I say 'Rats!'?~ she tried to keep her sense of humor. Checking her senses, they told her she was not in direct danger at the moment.   
  
A covert glance to the table told her what she was hoping for. Red had not taken her Flamesword with him. However, the generator and its remote control were gone.   
  
~Thirty meters. If he took the generator with him, his office must be within thirty meters of here.~   
  
Setting her eyes on her Flamesword, Maria pictured in her mind's eye what she wanted to accomplish. Her sword flew into her hand. With a quick flick of her wrist the chains fell from the shackles. A swipe through the lock and the door opened under her hand. On silent feet, she made her way through the outer door and to the office.   
  
"Do you know how long it would take a Jedi to recover from this?" Red held the device up in his hand studying the light reflecting off its black, metal surface.   
  
"I don't know, my Lord. I made some other improvements to increase its power output. I'd have to test it before I can give an answer."   
  
"We can make a killer profit off his little device, Whiskers. Imagine all the people who would pay for something like this."   
  
"Certainly the Hutts would pay anything we ask...Oh, I know, I know," the rat squeaked excitedly. "Let's offer it to the highest bidder!"   
  
Red slapped his hand on his desk, "You're a genius! That's exactly what we'll do. In fact, this calls for another bottle of brandy. Go! Go get one for yourself, my little scientist. In fact, help yourself to a case! You've certainly earned it."   
  
From her place next to the door, Maria heard Whiskers snicker. As the door opened she put all her strength behind the swing and caught the rat squarely in the face with one metal cuff. The remote control fell from his grasp as he collapsed to the floor. Without a thought, she jabbed the remote with the tip of her fiery blade.   
  
Inside Red saw the Marcan go down and jumped to his feet. Maria yelped as a red blaster bolt shot through the doorway.   
  
Hearing the sound of someone hitting the wall, Red cautiously moved toward the door. A sharp jab robbed him of his breath as the back end of a lightsabre rammed into his diaphragm. A weight on the back of his neck drove him head first into the floor.   
  
Maria grabbed the device from the desk and checked to make certain it was deactivated.   
  
Her senses warned of danger behind her. With his face hidden behind a mask of blood and fury, Davol screamed as he flung himself toward her back. Slipping under his reach she led him out into the warehouse where she would have more room to maneuver.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The sound of a door slamming shut reverberated between the rows of stacked shipping crates. Laughter echoed faintly as the Jedi crept further into the warehouse.   
  
Carefully the Jedi reconnoitered the full warehouse. They took a quick inventory of the stacks of shipping crates. Silk from Alderan, gemmastones from Belrue, statuary made of the finest Carar marble; all very expensive. Mixed in with the precious cargo, were many crates of contraband, including the forbidden drug Spice.   
  
//Looks like the investigation into Red Streak Shipping will take a very interesting turn,// Master Billaba commented. //They'll certainly be shut down for this.//   
  
Gasp Billaba suddenly found herself in Mace's arms as he yanked her hard from behind. //We have trouble, my friends. I feel the same sensation as when we were attacked on the plaza, Qui-Gon.//   
  
//Yes, I feel it, too. Only this time it's stronger.//   
  
A frown creased Obi-Wan's forehead. //We can go no further.// The Force was useless to them; they could not enter into the field without being rendered unconscious.   
  
//Let's poke around. Perhaps we can find some kind of weakness,// suggested Qui-Gon. //Let's split up.//   
  
The Jedi spread out. Stretching their senses they poked and prodded the strange null-energy field that threatened to render them helpless. They tapped along the invisible wall just enough to feel its effects, but without being affected. They visually searched the back wall, but see little; rows of crates blocked their view of where the office should be.   
  
//Stalemate, for now,// Master Billaba stated. For their efforts, they knew the null-field was approximately thrity meters in diameter. //Suggestions anyone?//   
  
Suddenly a switch was turned off. The sensation of three life-forces came slamming into them from the back of the building.   
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath, //Thank the Force! I can feel her again. Maria's alive.//  
  
The sound of blaster fired snapped their attention to the back wall. A moment later, a scream of rage echoed off the stacks.   
  
Racing into the back of the warehouse Qui-Gon saw his daughter facing off with Lord Davol. As he neared the entrance to the back corridor one wall of shipping crates exploded. He had just enough of a warning to throw up a Force barrier around him as shrapnel sliced through the air. Several pieces embedded themselves deep into the crates behind him.   
  
Depa's voice shouted a warning, "Destroyer droids!"   
  
The destroyer droids immediately activated their shields and began blanketing the Jedi with blaster fire. Soon a dozen droids spilled out onto the warehouse floor. They forced the Jedi back into the narrow rows between shipping containers. The droid's own fire was returned to them, but could not penetrate their shielding.   
  
Behind the droids, Maria used her sword to block several shots Red fired at her.   
Somehow, he had managed to turn her around and was now forcing her back, farther into the building. She knew she would be very hard pressed if he pushed her back into the holding cell. That was the last place she wanted to be -- cornered with no way out.   
  
Try as she might, she just couldn't get the shots to ricochet at the proper angle; back towards Red. Rapidly blocking two shots, a sharp sting sliced through the leather of her jacket and burned her forearms. Her hands went flying off to the side, pulling her around as the Flamesword was torn from her grasp.   
  
"They must really be lowering the standards for admission into the Temple," the rat squeaked. In one hand was her sword, in the other was a supple, metal whip. He twitched his whiskers as his beady eyes glowed.   
  
"Well done, Stein. Let's see what this bitch can do hand-to-hand."   
  
Red raised his hands into fists and balanced lightly on the balls of his feet. Maria knew the look of a fighter when she faced one. He charged at her and took at swing at the side of her head as she ducked back.   
  
~Great. A regular street fighter,~ she thought with some amusement. Swiftly sending a blessing to Nick, she began her counter attack. The martial arts training she received while working for the federal government, and continued with Nick while in the Legacy, stood her in good stead. Even out-numbered two against one, she was able to do some damage.   
  
Her own natural fighting style had evolved to also incorporate some of her gymnastics training. Thus, with a few handsprings and flips, she was able to turn the tables and get behind Red. Now facing both opponents in the narrow hallway she could really cut loose on Red.   
  
Maria felt the age-old battle rage begin to flow through her blood. This was the legacy of her ancestors who built an empire on bloodshed in the Andes. She welcomed the rage and gave it free rein as blow, after kick, after punch landed hard on Red and the rat.   
  
Suddenly a voice spoke inside her head. The memory of advice Nick once gave her spoke true, 'If you loose your cool, your focus, in battle, you're as good as dead.'   
  
~Thanks, Nick.~ She focused her mind and felt a shift in her energy. She was now more relaxed, more calm. This was a feeling she rarely had when sparring with Nick, but knew from experience that this was where she needed to be. She became a more efficient fighter. It was like being up on a natural high.   
  
A shadow crossing the light spilling from the office took her attention behind Red. Whiskers brought up a blaster and was aiming it at her. Rising one hand, Maria imagined a strong thrust pushing against the rodent, and sent him flying. Repeating the gesture, she smiled as Red crumpled against the wall.   
  
On the floor in front of the cell door, her Flamesword reflected the light spilling into the hallway. Reaching out, she called to it, "To me Flameheart." Maria grinned as it settled into her hand. Raising it up to kiss the hilt, she then gave it a quick toss in the air to celebrate their victory.   
  
"Maria!"   
  
Pivoting around, she ran into a pair of out-stretched arms. "Daddy! Oh, I'm so glad to see you." She disappeared into his embrace as she returned his tight hug. She could feel a warm wave of energy rinse over her as he scanned her with the Force checking for injuries.   
  
Breaking the embrace, Qui-Gon looked her over. "Are you all right, dear one?" He put his palm over the gashes in her cheek and let the healing power of the Force flow into her. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his hand. He frowned at the bruise that colored her cheek; dark splotches showed the imprints of Davol's hand. Another discolored area spread across her chin.   
  
"I'll be fine. I've been hurt worse a time or two."   
  
After a couple of minutes, he removed his hand and wiped off the blood. Maria felt her cheek and was again surprised to feel smooth skin.   
  
"Thank you." She grasped his hand and entwined her fingers with his.   
  
Obi-Wan came up to her and hugged her shoulders.   
  
"Is that all of them?" she inquired.   
  
"Yes, there were only two of them. And a dozen destroyer droids," Obi-Wan answered. With the toe of his boot he poked at the remains of a droid crushed beneath a shipping container.   
  
Master Windu came over to her as Master Billaba secured the prisoners. Maria could feel him assessing her. "Again, you've handled yourself very well, Maria. You've single-handedly taken down the leaders of a slavery and smuggling ring."   
  
Maria gave him an incredulous glare, "You're kidding."   
  
"Not at all. As Qui-Gon will tell you, Lord Davol, aka 'Red,' and Stein, aka 'Whiskers' here are the ringleaders of a major slave ring. And based on what we've discovered here, we can have smuggling added to the charges."   
  
Maria shook her head and chuckled. "The more things change, the more they stay the same...Before I joined the Legacy, Master Windu, I worked for the government to stop smugglers," she clarified.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Master Billaba set two small, black boxes on the countertop in the lab. She smiled at Maria. "I see you didn't 'toast' these this time."   
  
Maria chuckled, "No, ma'am I didn't. I didn't want to destroy it this time. I wanted to keep it as intact as possible for you to study."   
  
"What can you tell us about this device?"   
  
"It's called a 'Portable Null-Field Generator.' As Red explained, to works to create a 'null-field,' which effectively 'shuts off' the Force within the bubble. This is the 'new, improved version' with a thirty meter range. With the remote control, they could plant it anywhere and just wait for any Jedi to come passing along and literally 'turn them off.' That's what happened to you, Obi-Wan, when we were attacked."   
  
"That was *not* an experience I wish to have happen again," he commented.   
  
"Fortunately, this time they were not able to destroy their records," Mace said. "We confiscated the design specs for this device and the notes. With this information, we can learn how this works against us. The Jedi are in your debt, Maria," he finished with a bow and a smile to her.   
  
"You are most welcome, Master. And, I'm glad to see those two lowlifes behind bars. They've really hurt a lot of people and made a huge profit while doing it. I hope your legal system will throw the book at them and then throw away the key."   
  
"Slavers usually get life," Billaba commented with a hard edge in her voice. "It's been outlawed through out the Republic," she explained to Maria.   
  
The conversation about the slavery and smuggling operation continued for a while before Master Windu changed the topic.   
  
"There is something I am most puzzled about, Maria."   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"Your display of telekinetics. With such a low midi-chlorian count you should *not* have the ability, yet we all saw it at the warehouse."   
  
Maria dropped her head and just smiled. Several minutes passed without a word as she fingered her Crucifix. At last she raised her head and took a deep breath. Exhaling, her smile grew much wider. "Yes, that is a recent development, Master Windu," she spoke softly.   
  
A perplexed shadow flew across his brow. " 'A recent development'? Do you mean to say you've never had the ability before?"   
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Telekinetics is an *exceedingly * rare ability on my world, but it *does* exist. Only a very small handful have the gift...And now, it seems *I've* been given this very special gift."   
  
"A gift?"   
  
"That's how I view it," she confirmed with a nod. "And, now I know *how* it happened. In fact, that's what I was contemplating when that rat snuck up behind me.   
  
"While working in the Legacy," she began. "I came across a study done by the Ruling House in London. The study investigated the claims of several people who, in recent years, suddenly developed what is commonly called 'ESP,' or 'Extra Sensory Perception.'   
  
"ESP is a blanket term for a 'Sixth Sense.' Something beyond normal sight, taste, touch, hearing and smell. This includes everything from precognition, to clairvoyance, to telekinetics," she explained.   
  
"The report concluded that in each case the individual involved had recently received a hard knock to the back of the head.   
  
"Back at the waterfall, when the host demon went back to Hell, it exploded. I was thrown back into the rock wall...and I got a hard knock on the back of my head."   
  
Master Billaba broke in for a question, "How can a simple knock on the head account this?"   
  
Maria threw her hands up, "That's just it! Nobody knows! No one can explain this, or even hazard a theory. The best we can say is that it seems to happen when the blow occurs at *just* the right place, at *just* the right angle, and at *just* the right pressure. It's a total mystery, but there *are* well documented cases to support this."   
  
"This is amazing," voiced Obi-Wan.   
  
"Indeed, it is, Padawan," Billaba said. "I asked Master Rudnic to go through our medical records; there is no case recorded where a non-Force sensitive has telekinetic abilities."   
  
"I would like to add that this ability seems to have manifested itself rather quickly," Obi-Wan commented. "I first noticed some telekinetic activity at the Gras Mansion. At the time, I believed it was coming from the house itself. The first time was at dinner when you asked us to pass the salt -- the saltshaker moved on its own toward you, Maria, neither Master Jinn, nor I even touched it."   
  
Maria gave to two of them a thoughtful look, but said nothing.   
  
"Before Master Qui-Gon joined us in the courtyard," he continued. "I became aware of another energy wave similar to the Force, but somehow different, working directly for your benefit. More than once, I noticed a piece of stone, or mortar aimed at you suddenly change direction in mid-flight."   
  
"And later, during the battle," Qui-Gon added. "You tore a torch holder from its pillar and killed one of the beasts with it. Then you toppled a pillar onto another beast and called Flameheart to your hand."   
  
"I remember that, but I thought that was you."   
  
Master Billaba recalled an incident, "Before we began discussing the attack at the plaza, I slid a glass of water across the counter to you --"  
  
"And right into my hand."   
  
"No," Billaba stated. "I could sense too much friction between the glass and the counter. It never made it -- you brought it to your hand."   
  
"She's right, Maria. The glass began slowing down as it got to me," Obi-Wan told her. "We could all feel a wave of energy pass along the countertop."   
  
"It was something we couldn't identify; a wave of energy different than the Force." Her father studied her with a new understanding.   
  
She shifted in her seat. "From what I've seen, things like telekinetics is something every Jedi masters control of -- among other talents."  
  
"Yes, it is. We learn to control the Force starting at a very early age."   
  
"Maria, I would like to schedule you for a series of tests," Mace said. Perhaps we can learn something about this phenomenon. Would you be up to it?"   
  
She chuckled, "I was wondering how long it would take before you said something like that...Sure. Maybe I can learn something more about this gift in the process. I would like to learn how to control it better. Perhaps we can help each other out..." she suggested.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
To give them some privacy, Obi-Wan excused himself on a transparent pretense to do some studying.   
  
Qui-Gon held his daughter's hand in crook of his arm as they walked through his favorite garden. "Your first week on Coruscant has been quite eventful, daughter."   
  
"I'll say! It's not every week a person gets shot through with a steel arrow and nearly bleeds to death, then discovers the father who died just after she was conceived is very much alive, then discovers Heaven has played a really good joke on her, then begins to suspects she's developed telekinetics and figures out how it happened, then gets kidnapped by a slaver, and then helps to bust him..." She took a deep breath, "Did I miss anything?"   
  
He chuckled, "No, I think that about covers it."   
  
She stopped to look him in the eye. "I'll never forget this week for as long as I live...Do you want to know what the best part has been?...Discovering my father is alive. And, I'm very proud to call you 'My Father'," she reached up and kissed him on the firmly cheek. "I always wanted to do that to my Dad." The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over.   
  
Qui-Gon enveloped her small frame into his embrace. "I'm very proud to have a daughter like you, Maria."   
  
She quickly wiped away the joyful tears as they broke the bear hug.   
  
A thought suddenly came to Qui-Gon, "In four days, we will have a Gala to celebrate and introduce the newest Jedi to be elevated to Knight status in the past year. May I have the honor of being your escort, daughter?"   
  
"I would love to be your date, Daddy," she grinned. He chuckled at that. ~Four days?! That doesn't give much time at all to finish what I must!~ she thought.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The night before the Gala, Qui-Gon was awakened by a curious shift in the Force. The outline of a woman shimmered into solid mass. A soft, blue light haloed her body.   
  
"Mi esposo querido. My beloved husband," she greeted.   
  
Qui-Gon found it difficult to find his voice, "Mi esposa querida. My beloved wife. My Consuela." As he fell to his knees, he felt the arms of his heart's love embrace him, and inhaled the fragrance that was hers alone.   
  
"Mi amor dulce. My sweet love, Qui-Gon. How I have missed you." Her hand ran through his long mane, slowly caressing him.   
  
"I've never missed the presence of another living being more than I missed yours, my dear, sweet, beautiful wife." He kissed her soft cheeks in the Kiss of Peace, once for each honorific.   
  
Consuela passionately returned his kisses. Grasping his face between her small hands she cried out, "I thought you were *dead*, beloved. It wasn't until recently that I was shown otherwise. I know what happened...I know."   
  
"I can't believe this is happening. Please, tell me this isn't a dream," he pleaded. His voice broke as tears rolled into his beard.   
  
"This is no dream."   
  
He studied her dark brown eyes that echoed the exotic tilt of her Inca ancestors. Their daughter had inherited her high cheekbones. Her hair, black as a raven's wing, was piled into a crown made of two braids crossed over each other. Colorful ribbons secured the crown up high, giving the illusion of regal height.   
  
She caught the next tear and stroked his cheek. "I like the beard."   
  
They laughed for a moment.   
  
Reaching to her waist, Consuela took both his large hands in hers and held them over her heart. "I will always love you Qui-Gon Jinn," she vowed.   
  
His eyes fell as he held his breath. Softly he spoke. "How can you? I have been unfaithful to you, and to your memory." He raised his eyes to hers. "I forgot you," he confessed. "The heartache of being ripped away from you was more than I could bear, and so I buried every cherished memory I had of you --"   
  
"Shhh," she pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Hear me, husband," she commanded. "I hold nothing against you. God brought us together and then took you away. Back to where you were needed most. I love you as much now as when we first met. I hold nothing against you."   
  
They embraced for a soul-shattering kiss.   
  
"I must go now, my dearest. May the Peace of God be with you, my beloved."   
  
Her blue form shimmered into the darkness.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Something in the Force nudged Obi-Wan awake. A soft, blue light haloed a petite woman dressed in a long white dress heavily embroidered with tiny X's. With a heavy accent, she spoke as if she knew him.   
  
"Hola. Hello, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am happy to meet you."   
  
He rose from his sleep couch to stand before her. He was stuck by her exotic features.   
  
"Yes, I am Maria's mother."   
  
Obi-Wan sat back hard onto the mattress. She chuckled.   
  
"I just came to let you know, I am happy to have un Caballero, a Knight, such as you in the family, so to speak. I know you will always be a man of honor, just as is your 'Father,' Qui-Gon. I know you will look after mi nina, my little girl, and help her adjust to this new world of yours.   
  
"FINALLY, she has un hermano, a brother. But her heart is meant for another, my dear child."   
  
She craddled his face with both hands and smiled. "May Peace be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She gave her blessing as she disappeared from sight.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
A kiss graced her forehead as a gentle hand brushed her hair. Maria came awake as a warm presence settled next to her. The mattress dipped slightly under the new weight.   
  
Looking up her heart leapt. "Mommasita! Momma!"   
  
"Yes, mi hija hermosa. It is I, my beautiful daughter."   
  
"Mommasita!" Maria threw herself into her mother's embrace and began crying. "Oh, how I have missed you, Momma."   
  
"As I have missed you, my precious. As I have missed your Father." She stroked the black silk of her daughter's hair as she had always done. "I am *so* proud of you, hija. You have a lot of your father in you, Maria. You will do well with your gift."  
  
She pushed back and pulled her daughter to her feet. Looking her over, she smiled from ear to ear. "You are *so* beautful, hija. You have grown into a remarkable young woman. I love you."   
  
"Oh, Mommasita, there is *so* much I would like to tell you!" Tears flowed unchecked down her face and into the neckline of her nightgown.   
  
"I know, I know, Maria. I know everything that has happened since I left you..." She looked slightly above her daughter's head and gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid I can not stay any longer, hermosa. You will always be with me, in my heart, my beauty.   
  
"Take care of yourself. I will always watch over you. I love you, Maria. May the Peace of Christ be with you." She gave her final blessing as she faded.   
  
"And also with you, Mommasita."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
With a last inspection in the mirror, Maria took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. "This night is for you, Mommasita," she whispered. Looking to the ceiling she offered a quick prayer of 'Thanks' to Heaven. She jumped as the door chime sounded.   
  
She went into the main room of the small apartment and stood in the middle. "Come on in," she hollered.   
  
shwish The door opened softly to admit her father. A near silent gasp escaped his lips as he came to an abrupt stop. His padawan bumped into him from behind.   
  
Her father's eyes grew wide as he gazed upon the young woman standing before him. Her graceful neck led to a long, white dress heavily embroidered with tiny X's of many colors to form bouquets of flowers cascading down the front and back. A golden chain holding three religious medals rested upon olive skin above the low, yet modest neckline. Her hair was unbound behind her. Her black and gold braid was tied up into one loop. From her earlobes dangled small earrings of gold filigree.   
  
Obi-Wan did a sharp intake and held his breath for a moment. It took a lot to surprise a Jedi, and this caught them both off-guard.   
  
Qui-Gon finally recovered and slowly stepped closer to this real-life vision. Maria could feel the strong waves of love rolling from his heart. Clasping her hands in his, his blue eyes glowed, "You *are beautiful*, mi hija. Like mother, like daughter. Mi hija, mi hermosa."   
  
Unused to such compliments, Maria nearly cried. For the first time in her life, she truly felt beautiful. "Thank you, Daddy."   
  
They broke their hug as Obi-Wan came to her side. "Without a doubt, Maria, you are the most exotic flower in the Temple," he complimented with a quick kiss on her cheek.   
  
"When did you have time to make the dress?" inquired her father.   
  
The padawan was once again surprised, "You *made* it?"   
  
"Yes, I did, Obi-Wan. I knew what I would wear the instant Dad told me about the Gala tonight. Just after we split up I ran into Master Depa. She took me to a fabric shop that had everything I needed. I've been working on it late at night, putting in a lot of long hours embroidering it." She looked down at the material she smoothed under her hand. "I think I finally got all the blood spots out."   
  
"Blood spots?"   
  
Sucking on the fingertips of her left hand, she replied with a sheepish grin, "You try doing all this cross-stitch when you're half asleep and see how many times you stick your fingers. You know how I get when it's past my bedtime," she joked.   
  
Her father pulled her fingers out of her mouth and held them up to the light to inspect them. He could see the tiny marks on the pads of several fingers and a few more on her palm. "Still sore?"   
  
"Just a tiny bit," she acknowledged.   
  
"Don't tell me you also made the earrings," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Those, too," she shook her head from side to side, letting the jewelry swing against her neck. "I made a pair like this, once, for an art class I took for fun in collage," she explained.   
  
Looking down at her feet, he cocked an eyebrow, "Did you make the sandals, too?"   
  
"No. I bought those."  
  
Impressed by her obvious skill, Obi-Wan slowly walked around her, carefully inspecting the tiny X's. "Ah! What's this?!" He fingered the edge of the neckline toward the edge of her shoulder. He grinned up to his master.   
  
"What's what? Oh no. Did I miss a stitch?! I was *so* careful not to make any mistakes," disappointment colored her voice. The dress just *had* to be perfect for this very special night.   
  
"No, it's not that, Maria. In fact, I don't see anything wrong, it's *perfect*. I'm referring to this..." His finger traced a circle in the middle of her left shoulder blade.   
  
Reaching over she putting her fingers over the spot. "Oh, that? That's a birthmark. A small, five-pointed star. It's so perfect everyone thinks it's a tattoo. It's rather coincidental, really. Momma's maiden name translates to 'Star.' " She looked over her shoulder at him as Qui-Gon stepped around to see.   
  
"No. In the Force, there is no such thing as a 'coincidence'. You got this from your father. Master Qui-Gon has the same birthmark and in the same place."   
  
She looked at her father.   
  
A smile swept across his lips. "That's right, dear one. I bare the same mark," he nodded.   
  
Maria gazed into his sapphire eyes. Clapping her hands she threw her head back and laughed. Pride mirrored in her gaze. "Oh, I am so happy to have something indisputably yours, Dad."   
  
An awkward moment of silence passed before Obi-Wan clapped his hands together for attention. "What do say we go show off this beauty to the world, Master? The Presentation of the New Knights will start soon."   
  
"Yes, Padawan, you are right. Let's go show off my daughter." He paused for a moment. "Where's Flameheart?"   
  
Maria pointed her right foot and lifted her hem just enough to show that her Flamesword was strapped to her calf. Her father raised one eyebrow in approval and tucked her hand into his elbow.   
  
As they left her apartment, Maria eyed the men in her life. This night the Jedi wore a different color and no robes. "Silver?"  
  
"Jedi dress uniform," Qui-Gon explained.   
  
Instead of the usual tans and browns of different shades, they all wore the same combination. The tunics and sash were cut from a silver-grey silk. A dark-grey leather belt held their lightsabres. The trousers were of dark grey linen. Tonight, only the Council would wear robes made of the same dark grey material. Padawans secured their braid with a silver-grey satin cord. Highly polished black boots completed the uniform.   
  
She voiced her approval, "I *definitely* like the look."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
As they got nearer to the party, Maria could feel the excited energy in the air. The very atmosphere was charged. There was no denying the whirlwind of good vibes. Her arms prickled into goosebumps as a hand of positive energy traced down her spine.   
  
Entering the main ballroom, a steward struck a tall brass staff three times on the marble floor and announced them to the receiving line. The Council greeted them as they walked forward.  
  
Master Yoda stood at the head of the line. His ears perked up and a small Jedi-smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Mistress Starjen, beautiful you are this night." Maria couldn't stop the blush coloring her cheeks. "To hear of your accomplishments, well pleased I am," he nodded. "Padawan, proud of her, you must be."   
  
"Yes, Master, I am," her father bowed to his former master.   
  
Maria received more compliments from Master Gallia. Master Billaba praised her skill with a needle and thread. At the end of the line, Master Windu gave her a hearty wink that raised her spirits even higher.   
  
As they left the line, she looked up to her father. She leaned over to her father to speak in his ear, "I wanted you to be the first to know, Dad... Tomorrow I will request that my name be officially changed to 'Starjinn,' as it should have been all along."   
  
He looked at her and gave her hand a firm squeeze as acknowledgment of her gift.   
  
As they made their way to the nearest buffet table, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan introduced her to their friends as they came and went. Both informed her of the various gossip they knew about this Jedi, or that one over there.   
  
This night was a Jedi-only affair, Qui-Gon explained, but there were other non-Jedi present. A few dignitaries, significant others and the occasional spouse were quickly spotted by their formal attire. Among all the glitter of evening gowns her simple, white dress made Maria stand out as the most exotic. Many times she caught the appreciative glance of several young Knights and Padawans.   
  
A tall, distinguished man with silver hair snagged Qui-Gon as he made his way through the crowd. Customary pleasantries were exchanged before he turned his attention to the young lady. With his light blue eyes sparkling, he looked back and forth between the two. "So this is the young lady I've heard about?"   
  
"Chancellor, I would like to introduce Maria Starjinn, my daughter. Maria, this is a good friend of mine -- Chancellor of the Republic Senate, Finis Valorum."   
  
The Chancellor took her hand and bowed to her. "It is an honor to meet you, Mistress Starjinn. When I heard the news, I could scarcely believe it." Clapping Qui-Gon on the shoulder, he looked him squarely in the eye, "You shall have to tell me all about this when next we meet, my friend."   
  
Before any conversation could continue, the Chancellor found himself being called away to another group vying for his attention.   
  
At long last, a gong reverberated through the ballroom and everyone moved off to the far end. Many rows of folding chairs had been arranged in front of a low, raised stage.   
  
After everyone was either silently sitting, or standing, another gong sounded three times. Master Windu stepped up to the podium. "Greetings to all gathered here this evening. We are here to Present those outstanding Padawans who have proven themselves worthy of becoming Jedi Knights this past year. Tonight, we formally introduce these individuals..."   
  
One by one, many young men and women, human and many non-human, were introduced. Each received a small, velvet box containing a gold medallion engraved with the recipient's name, his or hers Master's name, and the date of Knighthood. The Jedi logo was etched on the front, while the Temple was depicted on the back.   
  
When the last medallion was handed out, the new Knights collectively bowed to the Council and a fanfare of applause and cheering nearly drowned out Master Windu's salutation as he once more addressed their newest Knights, "May the Force be with you."   
  
At a leisurely pace, the crowd dispersed into the room and the celebration began.   
  
The ballroom was lavishly decorated in a display of white. The high windows were draped with shimmering satin from ceiling to floor. The drapes were drawn back to reveal the long balcony running along the wall of duraglass. The evening sky was a dark tableau with varied-colored lights shooting through the traffic ways. Several rows of tables for dining were arranged in front of one portion of the wall. Additional café tables were brought out onto the balcony.   
  
Potted shrubbery and small trees seated in huge planters were placed around the floor to create alcoves surrounding sets of private tables and sitting areas. The Temple gardeners had expertly arranged the vegetation to create the illusion of a lush garden outdoors.   
  
Several long buffet tables were setup in strategic positions through out the room. Ice sculptures stood as tall centerpieces on alternating tables, as towering floral arrangements graced others. Service droids were busy keeping the tables well stocked with a huge variety of finger food and beverages.   
  
The curtains on the stage were opened and a band was setting up. The rows of chairs were being removed to turn the area into a dance floor.   
  
Slowly the gathering began to break up into groups as old friends called out and met to catch up with each other's lives. Many Jedi had been in the field for several months at a time and used this occasion to get reacquainted with old and new friends.   
  
Qui-Gon waved his padawan onward as Mace touched his arm to draw him aside. Obi-Wan gathered Maria's hand into the crook of his elbow and guided her to one of the open alcoves near the windows. Bant suddenly showed up at Maria's side and they started chatting as Obi-Wan excused himself for a moment.   
  
Mace started by slapping his long-time friend on the back, "Qui-Gon, you have a very remarkable daughter." He raised his cup filled with blue punch in a toast.   
  
"I know, my friend. I know," Qui-Gon replied beaming. "She has a lot of her mother in her."   
  
"Ah, but she is more remarkable than that." Mace deliberately turned to refill his cup as he baited his friend.   
  
Qui-Gon breathed a heavy sigh, as he played along. "OK, Mace. Out with it. What are you referring to?" The Council member handed him some Cultara punch and grinned. Walking away, Mace led him to an alcove for privacy.   
  
With a satisfied smirk, Mace turned to face the taller master. "The Council is quite impressed with the results of the testing I've put her through over the last few days, Qui-Gon. For a non-Force sensitive, she has very high scores from the test screen. Although, I've noticed there are times when she has trouble with it. The Mind Healers seem to think that may be linked to her emotional state at that moment. And, from time to time, she is able to take control, just as she did the first time. She doesn't even seem to know she's doing this. This astonished Master Yoda; that is something not even he can do. Indeed, as far as we can tell, no one's been able to do that before.   
  
"She has been practicing her telekinetic abilities, and both Depa and I have already seen a marked improvement. The Healers and the Mind Healers are still at a loss to explain this development."   
  
Qui-Gon's silently processed this information as he listened. There was still so much he didn't know about his daughter.   
  
Mace continued, "I ran her through a battery of exercises with a training remote. She is very good with a 'saber, Qui-Gon, but she could be even better with the right training..." He let his voice trail off, to let his friend pick up the unspoken thought.   
  
"Mace?"   
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon," he replied innocently.   
  
"Are you implying what I think you are?"   
  
A nod confirmed the question. "Yes. Based on the results from the test screen, her 'sabre skills, and her telekinetic abilities, and her real-life experience with the attack droids and Lord Davol, the Council had decided that she will be offered the opportunity to train."   
  
The news was greeted with a delighted grin. "Does she know yet?"  
  
"No. I wanted you to know first...Do you have any objections?" He asked hesitantly.   
  
"No, I have no objections," Qui-Gon stated emphatically. "I believe she will accept your offer, Mace. Exactly what kind of training will she receive? Who will train her? Is she to receive a Master?"   
  
"The Council has not decided yet," he shrugged. "It may be Depa, or myself. Or there may be another who is best suited to give the training she needs, in the manner she needs it." He finished his punch and looked around the room, as if searching for someone.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
A new Knight with brown-black hair thanked his childhood companions for coming to his Presentation. Still padawans, they left early to study for a test in diplomatic relations in the Outer Rim the next morning. Turning his attention to the buffet table, his deep emerald green eyes caught sight of a young woman's reflection in the windows. His breath hitched in his throat.   
  
Talking to a Mon Calamarian padawan she was turned with her profile towards the balcony. Her skin was dark olive. She wore a long, white dress heavily embroidered with bouquets of flowers flowing down the sides. Her dark hair brushed the top of her shoulders. A braid of deepest black threaded with a golden ribbon was tied up into one loop. From her ears dangled earrings of gold. He sees they are about the same age.   
  
"Knight Thayer Tanzerian, why look like a mud-skipper out of water, do you?"   
  
Blinking hard at the sound of the voice that snapped him out of his reverence of his vision he looked down. Master Yoda's ears were perked up as he studied the new knight. A slight grin quirked his lips.   
  
"Good evening, Master," he said with a bow.   
  
The august Master's gaze swept over the young man. His well-muscled frame did justice to the uniform he wore. His dark hair was beginning to grow out; it no longer looked like a padawan cut. On his face, reaching from above his left eye, flying down the side of his face and disappearing onto his shoulder beneath his collar was a blue and green tattoo of a winged dragon.  
  
"Carry the mark of your people's warriors, I see you do, Knight."   
  
Out of courtesy he dropped to one knee to come down to eye level with the venerable Master. "Yes, Master. After being knighted three months ago, I returned to my home world to claim my right to bear the mark of a warrior-knight. Even then, I had to pass more trails as demanded by the custom of my heritage."   
  
The small Master's eyes held a knowing look deep within their depths.   
  
The young knight's eyes kept wandering back to the vision in the glass. Not taking his eyes off her, he leaned over to his elder. "Master? Who *is* that enchanting beauty?"   
  
Yoda leaned on his gimmer stick and followed the knight's gaze. "Daughter of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, she is."   
  
The young knight did a double take. "Daughter of *the* Master Jinn? I never heard anything about him having a daughter before."   
  
"Recently discovered each other, they did. Thanks to the Force, know of each other, they did not. Now, thanks to the Force, complete, his family is."   
  
"What is her name...?"  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Maria inhaled deeply of the fragrant sprays of white blossoms hanging from the tree standing over her and Bant when Obi-Wan returned with three cups of green Sucree punch. "Did you miss me?" he teased as he nuzzled Maria's braid.   
  
She chuckled and reached up to massage his scalp behind his braid. "I *will* when you have go off on assignment." She felt a kinship budding between them. She always wondered what it would be like to have a brother, now she knew. This young man was fast becoming a special friend to her. Together, with her father, he made her newly found family complete.   
  
Raising her glass high, she spoke, "I would like to propose a toast...To new friends and to those I have yet to meet." clink clink clink "I think I'm going to like it here in this new world," she beamed.   
  
"Here, here."   
  
A soft cough brought their attention around to the opposite side of the alcove. "Master Billaba," the padawans bowed to her. Maria found herself doing likewise. ~They must be rubbing off on me,~ she thought.   
  
"I have some exciting news to give you, Maria," she smiled. "The Jedi have received a request to help at a recently discovered archeological site on Savlon. The site was built by a little known civilization. We don't have many Jedi with archeological experience, and knowing your background I thought perhaps you would be interested in joining the team. Interested?"   
  
"And *how*! Yes, I'm interested! How much time do I have before the team leaves? Who do I talk to get more information about the expedition and the site? Where -- "   
  
With a grin, Master Billaba raised her hand for silence. Maria slapped a hand over her mouth to keep the questions from rushing out. "The expedition is scheduled to leave in one month. Before you leave there will be a meeting to plan everything. I'll put you in touch with someone on the team." Billaba looked over Maria's shoulder to call someone over.   
  
Maria glanced to her friends. Obi-Wan and Bant could feel the excitement bubbling through her.   
  
"Here is someone who will also be on the expedition...This is Knight Thayer Tanzerian..."   
  
Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies danced in her stomach as her vision locked onto deep emerald eyes. Maria felt her future shift to take a new path.   
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~  
  



End file.
